


Cherry Blossom in Bloom (Kakashi x Sakura)

by SinclaireWolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Danger, Dark, Death, F/M, Haruno - Freeform, Hatake - Freeform, Jutsu, Kakashi - Freeform, Love, Murder, Ninja, Pain, Romance, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sensei - Freeform, Sex, Sharingan, Shinobi, Uchiha, kakasaku - Freeform, kunoichi - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclaireWolf/pseuds/SinclaireWolf
Summary: A dangerous mission after finally becoming a jounin brings Sakura closer to her former sensei than she ever thought possible.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 121
Kudos: 235





	1. No Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfic and I own nothing in relation. This will be a long and drawn out build up. Things may not be completely canon, please take this story at face value but I definitely appreciate any and all feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following picture was the inspiration for this story:  
> [](https://auberghynart.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
> Artwork by Auberghynart @ Tumblr (https://auberghynart.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Sakura's Point of View

Sakura Hasuno couldn't keep the smile from her face as alcohol coursed through her veins. She was currently out with the few other chūnin that had recently earned the honorable title of jounin. It was a title she hadn't anticipated but one that inevitably brought her great joy. Not to mention, it seemed like every shinobi of the leaf village had crammed themselves into the small bar and alcohol was being poured quite freely. 

The new green flak jacket she'd been presented with earlier felt snug and hot but she refused to take it off. Still she unzipped it, revealing a sleeveless red halter top over skin tight black capri leggings. A pleasant flush had taken over her cheeks and she watched as her good friend, Ino Yamanaka, wound through the crowd, fresh drinks in tow. "Drink up Ms. Jounin," Ino teased as she approached, holding out a peach fizz cocktail. 

It had been so long since the pair had gotten to spend time together. Sakura had been taking endless missions in the last few years and given little thought to the people around her. Which is why when Ino had dragged her out to celebrate Sakura had put up no defense. She missed the simplicity of a night out and being able to enjoy connections with other people. Her mind had resolved to ensure she made the most of this night.

Sakura's fingers wrapped around the cool glass and she was past the point of wondering if more alcohol was a wise decision. Tipping it to her lips she took a refreshing sip of the potent cocktail, sighing as it tingled pleasantly on her tongue and leaned against their small table. Ino slid in close to Sakura, her blue eyes twinkling in a dangerous way. "You know," the blond haired kunoichi spoke whispering conspiratorially, "This could be the perfect time to lay that v-card of yours on the table Forehead." Mouth gaping open, Sakura punched Ino's arm in mock anger checking to see that no one had heard her embarrassing secret, her cheeks flushing with more than just the alcohol.

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded, unable to keep a smile from curving her lips as the thought enticed her slightly drunken mind. It's not that she hadn't wanted to get close to someone or have sex, it was more a mixture of being insanely busy with missions and training. Her good friend and past rival did little more than smirk at Sakura's indignation. "What?" she asked bemused, looking around the bar at the people around them and her eyes lit up. "There's Genma," she spoke nodding her head in the direction of the attractive jounin that stood at the bar, a toothpick hanging from his lips. Sakura couldn't deny he was attractive. 

Ino, sensing the interest in her jade gaze, gave Sakura a slight nudge. "Go for it!" she urged, laughing lightly at Sakura's hesitance. Just as Sakura squared her shoulders deciding to do just that, a voice sounded behind her, making her jump. "Go for what?" the voice questioned wryly. Whirling Sakura's eyes widened at the figure behind her. "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi Hataki, her former sensei and one of the greatest shounin alive stood nonchalantly, his hands stuck in his pockets and his one uncovered eye looking at her with a quizzical amusement. To say she was shocked to see the man would have been an understatement but some hazy drunken part of her brain thought he looked good. He was tall, his hair only making him seem taller and even though his face was covered by his mask and headband, she had the distinctive feeling that the face beneath was devastatingly handsome. 

"I-It's nothing Sensei!" Sakura stammered settling herself back at the table and taking a gulp of her drink before setting it on the table. "Hmm..." was his only response and she had the impression that he was smirking behind his mask. It had been so long since Sakura had seen her former teacher, much less talked with him. The sight of him brought visions of her past up to resurface but she pushed them back down. Ino suddenly piped up, leaning closer to the elite jounin, allowing her big breasts to spill forward, a definite hunger in her gaze. "Kakashi-senpai," Ino greeted, a bit too enthusiastically for comfort, "I didn't think we would see you here."

Kakashi took an empty stool, looking to be the picture of ease. "How could I miss the jounin ceremony of my favorite student?" he asked innocently. In a flash there were three shots of shochu sitting on the table that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "Kakashi-sensei, you did miss the ceremony," Sakura reminded in a dry voice, eyeing the clear liquor skeptically. 

"Well yes, I was running late, important business to attend to if you must know," he explained halfheartedly with a shrug. She had the distinct impression that this was yet another one of his famous excuses so she held up a hand to keep him from continuing. Before she could question him further he picked up one of the shot glasses and Ino heartily followed suit. "But forget all that," he continued gesturing to her glass. Sakura picked one up, feeling a bit odd. She had never drank with him before and it reminded her that he was no longer her sensei, blurring the lines between them. 

His one revealed eye looked to each of them as he raised the glass, "Kanpai!" he called loudly as a toast and the two girls echoed the sentiment before draining their glasses. Sakura shuddered at the strong liquor that burned down to her stomach and looked over to see his drink sitting on the table untouched. "Sensei?" she began, her voice a bit slurred and quizzical, "Why didn't you take your shot?" The question was borderline accusatory and he held up his hands placatingly. 

"Sakura, I never drink the night before a mission," he answered seriously, pulling out a mission scroll. "And honestly, you should really think about doing the same," he lamented, holding out the scroll to her. _Okay, now he was definitely smirking behind his mask. _"What?" was the only reply she could muster, looking down dumbly at the sealed scroll in his hands and then back up to his face. "You've got a mission tomorrow," he continued, still holding out the proffered scroll. "Well I suppose it would be better to say that we have a mission," he finished. _Oh no... _She was way too drunk to handle this. Her first assignment as a jounin? With him?____

__Numbly she took the scroll and turned it over in her hands. "Yep," Kakashi continued standing. "Straight from the Hokage herself," he spoke, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Quite urgent apparently and we'll have to leave first thing. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the village gates at six. Don't be late." Sakura was still staring down at the scroll when her brain finally caught up with the situation. Looking up she began, "But wait Sensei-," however he was already gone. Letting out a groan she looked over to Ino with obvious displeasure. Her friend only grinned ruefully and looked to the bar, "Can we get a water over here?!" she shouted._ _

***********************

An alarm sounded out like a deafening siren, sending imaginary kunais stabbing into her brain. With a loud groan Sakura stirred and slapped the alarm clock on her nightstand, but that only served to send it crashing to the ground where it continued to blare. 

She wanted to cry at the endless intrusion but she knew it wouldn't cease until she did something about it herself. Dragging herself from the comfort of her sheets, she stumbled as they tangled into her legs, falling gracelessly into a pile on the ground. A loud groan left her lips as she blearily reached forward, searching for the clock she knew was near. Triumphant fingers wrapped around its square form and she pressed a button, sighing softly as heavenly silence filled the air. _Thank the gods._

__It took every ounce of her willpower not to merely fall back asleep right there on the floor and instead she rose unsteadily. _Tea... she needed hot tea. _If she were in a better mental state she could have brought forth her own chakra to clear the painful and foggy haze that clouded her mind but it currently escaped her. Grabbing the clock she looked at the time. Shit... It was already six fifteen. She was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei fifteen minutes ago._ _ __

__Standing, she started a kettle of tea on the stove and then stumbled to take a quick shower, smelling the alcohol that was practically dripping from her pores. Before the kettle could whistle she was finished and she exited the shower blearily, wearily putting on her clothes. The same as the night before she wore a sleeveless red halter top and tight black capris. The whistle of the kettle sounded just as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and she moved to the kitchen, feeling slightly more aware and awake but still quietly cursing the shrill whistle._ _

__Grabbing her backpack from the couch she stuffed in some travel necessities as well as meal bars and the mission scroll. Setting that to the side, she reached into a cupboard and pulled free a to-go cup. Pausing she grabbed a second one and filled them both with hot water and bags filled with oolong tea leaves. Moving to her pack she almost slapped herself when she realized she'd almost forgotten to don her new flak jacket as well as strapping on her kunais and leaf village headband. Taking care of that, she slung on her red pack before grabbing the two cups and headed out the door of her small apartment, making sure to lock it up behind her. The air was brisk as she walked towards the edge of the village, her pace slow despite her tardiness. A lone figure stood propped up against a red torii pillar, book in hand, and she grumbled at the sight. Of course he would choose today not to be notably late. No doubt the book he read was one of his beloved Icha Icha novels Sakura thought as she approached. There was a time she would have found his obsessive love for Jiraiya's books distasteful but now it was just a harmless part of him._ _

He didn't move as she approached, giving no indication that he had even seen her. She sighed heavily and paused next to him holding out a cup of tea in offering. The book slammed shut immediately and he reached forward to curl his fingers around the cup, eye looking towards her. "Why Sakura, I'm glad to see you finally made it," he began, no trace of sarcasm in his voice although she knew he still mocked her. Rolling her eyes in response, the pink haired jounin brought her tea to her lips, taking a tentative sip. Relieved that it had cooled enough to drink, she continued to sip, willing the caffeine and hot liquid to soothe her pounding head. He pushed away from his position and walked ahead of her out of the village and she fell behind him quietly. She knew they would need to talk about the details of the mission but it seemed he was giving her a quiet moment to gather herself. After she had drank half the tea she pulled forth her chakra and chased away the fogginess, ensuring that the water in the tea helped to overcome the dehydration that her body was suffering from a night of drinking. 

Feeling the instant relief improved her mood greatly and she picked up the pace, coming alongside of her former mentor. The cup was gone, no doubt he had drank it quickly while she wasn't watching, and he was back to reading. It was almost impressive in a way, seeing him so engrossed although he never made a misstep as they walked. She continued to sip at her tea lightly and slipped off her pack, pulling out the mission scroll he had handed her the previous night. After he had left the bar she had opened it but the details had been vague. Something about a figure of importance that had been kidnapped by a group of rogue shinobi. She knew that she would need to hear the finer details from Kakashi since he was taking the lead on this one.

Clearing her throat she glanced sideways at him but he continued to walk evenly without acknowledging her. Typical. Staring at his side profile, Sakura wondered how long it would take until he said something. Unfortunately fate seemed to not like her plan and her foot caught on a rock causing her to stumble forward in a rather undignified and unshinobi fashion. A hand shot out, gripping her arm before she could fall into the dirt, followed by a chuckle sounding out. Straightening herself up she shot him a glare before ripping her arm from his strong grip. 

An embarrassed heat filled her cheeks and she looked away from the amusement that was shining in his uncovered eye. "I don't see what's so funny," she grumbled. Despite her jounin status it still seemed that when she let her attention drift even slightly she became a walking hazard to herself. Some things never changed. Kakashi didn't reply but she saw him slide the Icha Icha novel he'd been reading into his shoulder bag. They walked in silence for a moment and it seemed deafening. It was almost like a silent battle to see who could hold out the longest. A battle Sakura was destined to fail. She hated empty silence. 

"Alright," she spoke out, breaking first, "Are you going to give me better details on this mission? You are the lead after all," she pointed out. Kakashi looked upward and tapped his finger to his chin as if deliberating on what to say. "Okay, since you asked so nicely," he retorted, his voice laced with wry amusement. "There's a group of rogue shinobi that have been creating quite a stir of late. They've been quite slippery. After the last team to go after them barely escaped with their lives they upgraded the mission to an A rank. This is going to be a mission of stealth which is why there are only two of us. We'll infiltrate their base, pull out the target and escape," he finished, finally glancing over to see her reaction. 

Sakura was silent for a moment absorbing the information. "Where is their base? And who is this target?" she finally asked, her brain focused completely on the mission now. Kakashi wasted no time in answering her, "The base is near Takigakure and the target is the heir to the Sato family." Sakura's eyes widened at that and before she could open her mouth he continued, "Yes, _that _Sato family." At that she let out a sigh her mind buzzing. The Sato family was well known for complex and miracle elixirs as well as potent poisons. No doubt this was the primary reason she was assigned to this mission, to handle in possible injuries from poison and the like. They still had a few days of travel before they would arrive.__

The day was nice, the road they walked was shaded and devoid of any other travelers for the most part. Continuing in silence, Sakura spent her time going through scenarios in her mind and various ways she should prepare herself for the mission. As they walked, she stored more chakra into the seal on her forehead, preparing herself for whatever injury she might need to heal herself from. Still, the endless quiet walking was making her feel antsy. Most of her latest missions had been solo and she had spent her travel time training. By now Kakashi had gone back to reading his book and Sakura felt her boredom overcoming her. "Hey Kakashi-sensei?" she spoke aloud, drawing nearer to the quiet man. She thought she vaguely heard a grunt and she took that as acknowledgment. "How about we play a game?" she asked hesitantly. "You know, for training purposes," she amended quickly when his eye slowly moved to look at her. 

"Hmmm..." was his response and she latched onto it since it wasn't an outright denial. "How about keep away?" she asked a playful and competitive gleam entering her eyes. "Keep away?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes keep away," she repeated firmly, not caving to the tone in his voice. Swinging her pack in front of her, she opened a flap and pulled out a red cloth. It was the same as the one looped through her forehead protector. She kept extras to change them out when they got too dirty. Waving it in the air she said, "This is the goal. The only rule is that it has to stay in your hands." 

He stepped lightly, looking back forward as if pondering her proposal and just before she could pester him again he asked, "So what does the winner get?" Sakura hadn't expected this part but she was pleased since it seemed he would accept. "Let's see... If I win, I get to see your face without any coverings," she began, thinking of when they had tried to unmask him when she had been a young genin. As an afterthought she added, "I suppose yours would be whatever you think is equivalent to that." Turning with a quizzical stare he asked, "So I'd get to see you without your coverings?" Immediately Sakura's face turned scarlet red and her mouth opened although no words came out. _What a perv! _His shoulders shook with silent laughter and she decided not to give him the satisfaction of an answer.__

__Before she could blink Kakashi's book disappeared and he jerked the ribbon from her fingers taking off in an instant without any further warning. _That dirty cheat! _A grin sprang to her lips and she infused her legs with chakra to bound forward after him. She caught up in an instant but he flipped over her evasively and veered from the road launching up into the giant trees that loomed nearby. Quickly following, Sakura grabbed a limb and swung upwards sensing the direction of Kakashi's movements through the chakra signature he was leaving. Trees flashed by in a blur and she could sense that she was drawing closer until suddenly his trail was gone, leaving her high and dry. _Damn. _Dropping to the ground, she kept her senses on high alert, feeling that he was somewhere nearby._____ _

______Suddenly his hand erupted upwards from the ground, but she had been expecting it and, in one swooping motion, she spun her foot from his grasp and grabbed him around the wrist. With a mighty pull she yanked him free from the Earth, her intent to slam him into the ground but he spun in her grasp, kicking out at her arm. Releasing him before his foot could make contact, Sakura put him on the defensive unrelenting in her efforts, driving forward with blow after blow. Unfortunately he was clearly faster than she was so she infused her legs yet again with chakra and pulled a risky move, launching herself forward to grab the ribbon. The fabric teased along her fingertips before he pulled it away and then he turned and was off again leaving her in pursuit. They continued their cat and mouse game for hours until Sakura finally called out to him between gasping breaths, "Kakashi-sensei! I give!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dropping to the ground next to the roadside, Sakura dropped the pack from her shoulders and fell back against the soft grass her chest still heaving with each breath. Kakashi strolled out from behind a tree, and though he was breathing heavy, it was clear he wasn't anywhere near as spent as she was. Sitting down beside her, he ran the red fabric through his fingers and she eyed it with contempt. It felt like he had been toying with her the entire time. She would get so close and then he would yank it from her reach at just the last minute. Holding it over her face teasingly he asked, "So what do I get for winning?" She could see the laughter in his eye but her own gaze drifted up to his hairline and noted how the white silver strands were drooped slightly down towards her and then to the slight crinkle at the corner of his eye finding it oddly cute._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I would say an overinflated ego but it's clear that you're already set," she finally replied, reluctantly breaking her gaze from his features. Kakashi nodded along as if he agreed but continued to think. "Since I won, you can no longer call me sensei," he spoke finally, "We are both jounin now after all." The request puzzled her but she nodded slowly anyways. It was an old habit but he did have a point. And as long he didn't try to push the joke of her taking off her coverings. Surely that wasn't something he would actually want to see anyways, right? Or maybe he would with all those books he read. Looking away from him she dispelled her errant thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sky had begun to darken and she sat up, rolling her head on her shoulders. "We can go ahead and set up camp near here since we made good time today," he suddenly proposed, rising to his feet. With a grateful groan, Sakura rose up as well and grabbed her pack. Moving a bit of a ways into the forest, they both set about to different tasks. Sakura began to gather wood and build a fire, while Kakashi left to find food. When he returned she had the fire going and there was a small pot of water with rice heating on a rock atop the fire. He held a skinned and cleaned rabbit in one hand and he set it aside as the rice cooked, sitting near the flame. Wordlessly, he began to unstrap his gloves and he also took off his forehead cover, rubbing fingers idly through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn't help but watch him, noticing how different he seemed from when she was younger. Now he seemed more... human. His sharingan eye blazed bright red in the fire light and he blinked a few times to adjust before his gaze flickered across the flames to meet her green eyes. Instantly she looked down, berating herself for being caught staring. Casting a sidelong glace at him she was surprised to see that he still watched her yet there was no amusement or mocking cast to his features. More... interest and curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next will be from Kakashi's point of view. Please leave comments to let me know what you thought!


	2. Citrus Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's Point of View

The firelight roved over the face across from him, casting a warm glow to the pleasing tan skin and beautiful pink hair on the woman across from him. It seemed as if he had looked away for only a moment and she had grown up into a talented and beautiful kunoichi before he realized it. Yes beautiful, there was no sense in denying it. Her exotic pastel hair and emerald eyes made it hard for him to keep from looking at her face. He had thought so the moment he had spied her in the bar the night before. 

Kakashi caught her watching him and beneath the closer scrutiny with his sharingan, he'd been unable to look away for a moment, studying her. Finally he looked to the pot, rising to pull it off the fire when he noticed that the rice had finished. With quick hands, Kakashi distracted himself by cutting at the rabbit carcass and placing strips of meat upon the rock above the fire. It sizzled on the hot flat rock.

Sakura pulled out two small bowls, as well as chopsticks, holding them out to him in offering. She'd had the foresight to pack for both of him and it was a nice change from his normal solo missions. Normally he would have just eaten the meat with his fingers, no rice, perhaps found some roots to eat raw with it. He took the chopsticks using them to flip the meat over, trying to keep himself from watching her further. Instead he turned his thoughts to the mission ahead of them. There were some crucial details that he hadn't shared with her yet. In truth, he had almost asked Tsunade to send a different medic nin than Sakura but she was the best. 

Delving them each up a portion, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he could keep it from her. An image flashed in his mind. A face, one that brought even him a semblance of pain. Sasuke. The young shinobi had never returned to the village after joining Orochimaru and now their intel hinted that he had formed his own group. There was no clear motive but Kakashi was fairly certain that their aim must have something to do with Sasuke's relentless search for power. That single-minded hunger had overtaken some of the greatest shinobi. Still, maybe if he had been a better sensei when the boy had been younger this fate could have been avoided. 

Beginning to eat, the white haired jounin glanced at Sakura surreptitiously as he ate. He was almost surprised to see her watching him as well but it didn't take much thought to see why. Obviously she was still curious about his face beneath the mask. He had gotten so used to eating with it on that it was second nature. With chopsticks carrying the food to his mouth in one hand, his hand that held the bowl would reach up and he used his index finger to pull his mask forward from his chin as he placed the food in his mouth. He'd worn it for so long that it almost felt like a part of him and the fact that it bothered everyone so thoroughly served as easy amusement. The only time he typically removed it was when he was home alone. Turning back to thoughts of the upcoming mission, Kakashi knew the news would affect her even more than it had him. She had loved Uchiha with such a passion when she'd been so young and he just couldn't gauge how she would take it. He no longer knew her like he had, which he knew was his own fault. She'd become Tsunade's apprentice and if Tsunade thought she could handle it, who was he to question that? Finishing his meal first he set the bowl to the side and cleared his throat. Sakura immediately looked up, her vibrant green eyes meeting his own mismatched pair. 

"There's something else about this mission you should know Sakura," Kakashi began, his tone and gaze serious. He noticed her straighten and she set her bowl down into her lap and she spoke up when he didn't, "What is it Kakashi se-, I mean Kakashi?" A small smile curved her lip and he wished he could smile in return. "This group of rogue shinobi. We have reason to believe that they aren't some random group," he spoke, carefully monitoring her every move. Her fingers tightened on the bowl and he knew that she had jumped to the right conclusion before he finished. "They're working for Sasuke," he spoke softly. The color drained from her face and he could see the wheels in her mind turning as she looked down at her mostly empty bowl. He wish he knew what she was thinking. 

Minutes passed without her speaking and he waited, feeling a slight restlessness which was unusual for him. "Sakura?" he questioned finally, needing to know if this was going to be too much for her. He had been an idiot not to tell her sooner. The color had finally returned to her face and her hesitant gaze flickered back up to his. There was an old pain haunting her eyes but she nodded slowly. He hated having to push her on this subject but it was crucial for both of their sakes. "Can you do whatever is necessary for this mission?" he asked, his eyes hardening. They both knew what he really meant. _Can you kill Sasuke if it comes down to it? _Sakura inhaled sharply but she didn't hesitate to give him a sharp nod. He watched her for a moment longer but nodded in return. "I'll take first watch," he voiced. No further words needed to be spoken between them.__

__The fire crackled as she laid down beside it and he could see the flames reflected in her gaze. If they executed this perfectly there was a chance that they wouldn't even see the dark haired Uchiha. However, higher ranked missions rarely went according to plan. Silently Kakashi rose and walked a wide perimeter around their small campfire, his senses stretching out for any hint of disturbance. Once he was content, he returned to the small fire and gently fed it more fuel, staving off the bite of the cool night air. Sakura's eyes had closed in his absence and her breathing was slow and even. He took the moment to study the length of her. She was covered in lean, hard muscle, making it clear that she had been pushing herself harder than ever these last few years. Their game had allowed him a hint of her abilities and he had been honestly surprised. Her medical prowess was well known in the village but her physical skills had improved markedly as well. Numerous times it had been a near thing to keep the red fabric from her grasp and he'd had to push himself, not to mention she was a clever opponent._ _

__Pride at her accomplishments suffused him and he wondered what drove her. To accomplish so much in such a short time period was remarkable. Finally he took out his book and began to read, keeping his senses on alert while still being able to relax into the story. While many judged him for his choice of reading he couldn't care less. The characters were simple and there was always a happy ending. They were his small place to escape in a world filled with so much pain and loss. Hours later he woke Sakura with a gentle nudge to her shoulder and they wordlessly traded roles. He fell asleep, his past coming to revisit and torment him in dreams as it always did._ _

__******************************************************************************_ _

__Kakashi awoke to the sound of water boiling in the small pot above the fire. The sun was already beginning to shine through the trees and he blinked blearily as he sat up, stretching his arms overhead with a yawn. Movement came from his left and he turned to catch sight of Sakura, his eyes widening before he schooled his appearance. She no longer wore her red top and her torso was covered by just a tight black sports bra. Muscles rippled across her stomach and a thin sheen of sweat layered her skin, showing that she'd obviously been hard at work training. Panting, she gave him a smile in greeting before walking to her pack. Seeing her like this, so unabashed and calm before him in nothing but a bra and skintight leggings made his pulse pound like a schoolboy. She must not have realized how good, how tempting she looked. Still, he didn't allow any of it to show which was an easier task since he wore his mask._ _

__Sakura pulled out the cup from yesterday and refilled it from the hot water that bubbled in the pot. Dropping in a tea bag she brought it to her lips and inhaled the scent deeply. Setting it to the side so it could cool, she took out her red top and a bar of soap. "I'm going to go to the river to wash off before we head out," she explained, coming to her feet. Pointing at a bowl near the fire she continued, "There's the rest of the food from last night. I already ate my portion so the rest is yours." With that she set off into the woods at a jog and he got a mental image of her naked in the river, water dripping over her undoubtedly perky breasts. He wanted to follow her more than anything. _Fool. _She was his former student and almost 14 years younger than he was.___ _

____Picking up the bowl, he ate quickly before pouring the rest of the boiling water into his own cup. He had no tea bags so he rose and stepped over to her bag. Surely Sakura wouldn't mind. Fishing around he found the tea and smelled it. Oolong again. Not his favorite, but it would serve to wake him up. He let the fire die and had just finished the tea when she returned. Her hair hung down in wet strands and, while she was back to wearing the red halter top, it clung to her like a second skin, molding against her firm body. His mouth went dry and he turned to preoccupy himself with his pack, fixing his forehead protector over his sharingan eye and pulling on his flak jacket._ _ _ _

____"Training?" he asked as they gathered their things and she nodded, slinging on her own flak jacket and then backpack over her shoulders. She straightened as she pulled her wet hair up to secure it into a ponytail. "Just some strength training I try to do each morning," she replied, picking up her tea. They walked back to the path and he pulled out his book but he couldn't focus on the words. She sipped at her tea, drinking it quickly since it had cooled. When she put the empty cup away he shut his book and put it in his own bag before pulling out the red ribbon from his pocket. "Ready to try again?" he asked, his mouth curving into a wry grin beneath his mask._ _ _ _

____He was eager to push her again today and the training was good for him as well. Plus, it had been a great way to pass the time yesterday. She gave a small groan, rolling her eyes. Fast as lightening she whipped forward, trying to pull the same trick he had yesterday but he expected it and bolted from his position. "Gotta do better than that Sakura," he taunted, his tone playful. He watched as a steely glint entered her eyes and then he was off, sensing her close on his heels. They continued this until midday and while she didn't cave she finally slowed to a walk, pulling out a granola bar from her bag. He too had travel rations, so he stepped out onto the path ahead of her, red fabric dangling lightly between his fingers. They were both breathing heavy and he pretended not to be watching her as he pulled out his own food._ _ _ _

____She came closer and he did nothing to stop her from closing the distance between them, chewing slowly. "You're too fast," she complained between bites, and he let out a short laugh at her petulant tone. "Then get faster," he replied simply. Her answering cursed grumble let him know exactly what she thought about that and they traveled in companionable silence for a time. He continued to hold the fabric loosely in his hand and, while he expected her to spring into action at any point, she remained calm walking beside him although he saw her gaze drift to it now and again. Late afternoon a giant tree began to rise up before them and it wasn't long until they arrived at the village of Takigakure. The Village Hidden by the Waterfall._ _ _ _

As they walked into the village he finally spoke to her in a low tone, "Word has it that their hideout is a half day from the village. We can stay here tonight and move to find it in the morning." The Hidden Waterfall village was relatively small but there were some amazing springs fed by the waterfall it had gotten its name from. Remembering a place he had stayed before, Kakashi led them down the main street but the smell of hot food made his stomach grumble. He followed his nose which led him to a small ramen shop. 

"How about ramen?" he asked her, lifting the curtain to the shop for her. "Okay Naruto," Sakura replied with a teasing grin, stepping beneath his arm and into the shop. "Ouch," he sounded out, touching a hand to his chest in mock hurt as he drew his eyebrows together. Smiling, she sat on a stool at the counter and he sat next to her. "Would Naruto offer to pay for the meal?" he asked, turning to look down at her. She was so close that he could smell the tinge of road sweat mixed with a lovely floral scent that had to have been her soap. "Oh most definitely not," she replied, "But you aren't paying for it either," she pointed out, sticking out her tongue. "We both know that this is being covered by the village."

Pulling out a pouch that was stamped with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf village from his shoulder bag he sat it on the bar between them. "Well, it's the thought the counts," he replied easily, turning as the cook approached. "Miso ramen with eggplant," he requested simply, lacing his hands together and setting it on the bartop in front of him. "Ume shio ramen," Sakura said when the cook turned in her direction. He gave them a firm nod and set to work preparing their bowls. "How much did Tsunade-sama part with anyways?" Sakura asked, looking at the coin purse. "Not much," Kakashi admitted with a slight frown. 

The village was taking whatever jobs they could get lately since funds had been short all around. They would have to be somewhat frugal but it shouldn't be an issue. As long as they didn't take too long to find the hideout and consequently the Sato heir. Their bowls were delivered and they both set to eating. He finished rather quickly and sat back contentedly, pulling money from the pouch and setting it on the bartop while Sakura finished her own meal. He stood when she did and he continued to lead her to a small inn further down. Entering, an older woman stood behind the counter and she looked up at them with a kind smile. 

"Welcome, welcome!" she greeted cheerfully, her hands beckoning them forward. "Such a beautiful couple!" she remarked loudly and Kakashi felt a sense of smug satisfaction that she thought they were together. He heard the whoosh of air leave Sakura and before either of them could deny the claim, the older woman continued, "I've got the perfect room! The couple's suite with a lovely view of the waterfall and right next to the hot springs," she announced. "I'll even give you a discount on it!" Sakura suddenly found her voice and she began, "No, we-" Cutting her off by tossing an arm around her shoulders, Kakashi gave the innkeeper a slight chuckle and a wink.

The warmth of Sakura's body against his sent an electric shock to his core. "Nonsense honey," he began, casting her a glance before bringing his gaze back to the innkeep. He could feel those sharp green eyes but she didn't continue or push him away. "What my lovely wife meant is that we would love the room. We've been traveling tirelessly and some comfort with a view would be more than welcome," he spoke, his voice warm and happy. The older innkeeper smiled even wider, looking between them with obvious glee. Amusement curled in his belly and he matched the woman's enthusiasm as she allowed them to sign in before ushering them towards a room. The entire time Kakashi kept Sakura tucked in close to his side.

Sliding open the panel of the door revealed a sizeable room that was rather plain but clean. The old woman hurried in to the opposite wall and slid open the large shoji window screens. Stepping back and moving to the side, she presented the view with her hands. It was spectacular. A waterfall splashed down a cliffside nearby and the sun was setting, sending cascades of orange and pink to sparkle through the falling water. Sakura gasped aloud much to the older woman's delight and she walked forward from my touch, stepping to the wide window. With a slight bow the innkeeper quietly departed, sliding the main doors closed behind us. 

Kakashi looked at the silhouette of the young pink haired jounin, enjoying the way her hair complemented the setting of the sun. He set down his bag and walked forward to stand beside her. "Enjoying yourself dear husband?" she asked him gently, not turning from the sight before them. A lazy smile curved his lips and he cleared his throat. He was glad there didn't seem to be any anger in her voice. Honestly, he had no idea why the impulse had overtaken him. Perhaps he had just wanted to enjoy something nice even if it put them in the same room. _Especially if it put them in the same room. _He knew he shouldn't have but it was done now.__

__"Of course my lovely wife," he responded with a smirk, enjoying the little game. He looked forward but he could feel her eyes on him and he wondered what she could be thinking. He wanted to ask her to join him in the hot springs but it felt like a line he shouldn't cross. But he did want her to go. He wanted to see her bare skin under the light of the setting sun. Trying for a light and casual tone he said, "I'm going to go to the hot springs." He turned and took off his flak jacket and knives and shurikans as well as his forehead protector._ _

__Pulling the red fabric from his pocket he tied it around his sharingan eye, covering it from view once again. He walked to the door and before she could open it Sakura suddenly blurted, "I'm coming too." She divested herself of weapons and excess layers much like he had and he opened the door finally, allowing her to pass through first. They walked further down the hallway stepping down a small set of stairs that led to two separate doors. 'Men' and 'Women' were the words etched into each door. They parted wordlessly each going into their own locker room._ _

__Kakashi took a deep breath. He already knew it was a mixed bath and he was quick to shuck off his clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such desire and while it felt so woefully wrong he couldn't deny it. He wanted to see her. He didn't want to miss the moment that she stepped out to the springs. Replacing his mask with a hand towel, he wrapped a regular towel around his waist and walked outside to the springs that waited. There was no one else in the area and he walked on calm feet to the water's edge._ _

__Dropping the towel from his waist he heard a low sound from behind him and turned his head. Sakura stood there, a towel clutched to her chest, her hair piled into a bun atop her head. She looked breathtaking in the fading light. However, her green eyes were wide and fixed on his bare backside. Kakashi couldn't help but feel pleased by how undone she seemed just by looking at him. Turning back forward he stepped into the hot water. It seeped into his bones and he groaned as he sank in._ _

__Bare feet slapped against the wet stone and he turned as he heard Sakura draw near. She paused when he fixed his single eye on her, clutching the towel at her chest. A glare finally took over her features and he chuckled lightly before turning back around, the sound of the towel dropping against ground loud in his ears. The water rippled around him as she gingerly stepped in. He waited until the water stilled before he turned back to face her._ _

__Sakura had sunk down so that the water came up to her neck. He could see the refracting image of skin beneath the water from his peripherals but he kept himself from staring outright. She kept her gaze averted from him entirely and moved to the water's edge, sitting herself on a ledge. It brought her slightly out of the water, allowing the slight slope of the top of her breasts to show and he felt himself harden. She was no more than ten feet away from him and completely nude. It was a curse and a blessing all at once, wrapped in a beautiful pink oblivious present, just for him._ _

__She leaned her head back and closed her eyes allowing her arms to float on the waters surface. Unable to help himself Kakashi grew near to her and sat on the ledge beside her, looking first at her face and then sneaking a quick peek at her breasts. Just barely he could make out the wavering image of bright pink nubs beneath the surface and he closed his eyes as well, biting back a threatening groan. Resting back against the stone lip of the pool, he wracked his mind for something to say._ _

__Before he could think of anything it was Sakura's voice that finally broke the silence. "Kakashi?" she began in a soft voice. He liked how it sounded on her lips and he let his eye ease open, though not enough that she would be able to tell. Seeing that she watched him he let out a slight questioning hum. Her gaze wandered over the planes of his chest and then further down. He could just make out the heat blossoming in her cheeks as she tore her gaze back up to face as if ensuring he hadn't seen her steal that glance._ _

__Swallowing she continued and asked, "Do you think Sasuke is beyond saving?" The question stirred him from his lustful thoughts and surreptitious viewing of her so that he fully opened his eyes, taking in her features. The question was a dangerous one given what they would soon be facing. If he said no, it may only push her away from him or, even worse, he could be wrong about it condemning a redeemable man. However, if he said yes, it would make both of them more hesitant when facing the dangerous shinobi._ _

__Silence stretched between them as he formulated a response. "I don't think that anyone is beyond saving, however, I do believe if Sasuke ever did manage to come back from the sludge he's dipped his soul into, it would never be clean again," he said, his voice low and full of regret. The intel they had gained on this rogue group hadn't been pretty. He hated that he couldn't lie and tell her something pretty and hopeful. It just wasn't in his nature, especially with the fate of a mission looming before them._ _

Kakashi caught sight of some bottles propped up further down the way and he waded over, pleased to find bottles of shampoo and liquid soap. Smelling them, one smelled sweet like sweet citrus blossoms and he gathered that and looked back to Sakura in the water. She watched him but he could practically see that her mind was elsewhere. He rose up onto his feet, walking back to the ledge she sat on. The water came up just past his hips, leaving his bare torso on display and her eyes widened as he returned to sit beside her. Before he could speak her hand reached up delicate fingers moving towards him and he froze. 

_Was she going to touch him? _His heart pounded in anticipation as her hand drew nearer but she merely touched the side of his arm, tracing the curling flame-like sigil that was tattooed there. "Sometimes I forget that you were part of Anbu," she spoke out softly. His time in Anbu had been a rather dark time in his life and he was glad it was over. It was typically an honor to serve as the elite team to the Hokage but that part of his life had been filled with loss. Her fingers caressed so lightly against his skin that he had to concentrate just to feel the contact, leaving behind any painful memories in the wake of her touch. He soaked it up, inwardly craving more. Her hand pulled away faster than he would have liked but he held up the bottle, seeking a way to help her forget herself, just for a moment.__

__"Turn around wife," he ordered playfully, bottle in hand. She gave him a bemused eyeroll and tight smile but turned away from him all the same. Setting the bottle on the stone edge, he reached for her hair, pulling free the sticks she had used to hold it in place. It released gently, unfurling to fall just down her back and past her shoulders. She had grown it out some from the short way she had worn it before and he liked the feminine touch it added to her strong hardened frame. Spreading it more fully with his fingers he gently tipped her head down and back into the water, wetting it and receiving an eyeful of her breasts in the process._ _

__Lifting her back up before he could do anything reckless, he took the bottle to pour a measure of the sweet citrus scent into his palm. Reaching his hands out, he moved unnecessarily closer, his thigh bumping against the curve of her ass. He saw her muscles tighten but she made no other indication or move away from him so he stayed as well, holding the subtle contact. His hands grazed over her hair and his fingers ran through, massaging the cleansing shampoo through her pink strands. A low sound, much like a groaning sigh exhaled from her lips as he worked his fingers against her scalp, slow and methodical with his movements._ _

__He lathered her hair much longer than necessary, enjoying the moment. The smell of the shampoo between him, the warmth of the water, the closeness of her body. It was all like a soothing balm to his soul and he couldn't get enough. Finally, he tilted her head back into the water, coaxing the soapy lather from her hair, and feasting his eyes more openly on her breasts which tried to emerge from the depths. She leaned her head back further into the warm soothing water, her eyes closed. The movement made her nipples break through the glassy surface, delicately soft and pink, and they instantly hardened in the open air. His fingers on one hand slid down to the nape of her neck, his eyes transfixed on her perfect breasts. The hand wandered down her neck and softly slipping over the ridges of her collarbone. It was the way her lips parted and the intake of breath that pulled his eyes to hers._ _

__Sakura had opened her eyes and was watching him, the hypnotizing green orbs filled with wide eyed surprise and... lust. He pulled his hand back fast and lifted her from the water, turning away. What was he doing?! This was Sakura. He had watched her grow from little more than a child. Moving to the edge of the pool on the side he had entered in, he cleared his throat as he escaped. "I'm going to head back to the room," he spoke quickly. "We should get an early start tomorrow." Before she could reply he was out of the water and he grabbed his towel, keeping his back to her as he wrapped it around his waist before walking back to the locker room._ _

__Leaning back against a wall once he was out of sight he stoically ignored the tent in the towel and let out a groan, running his hand over his face. It smelled like citrus and the image of her breasts flooded his mind, making him bang his head lightly against the wall. _Get ahold of yourself._ His clothes had been taken to be washed an old a soft thin robe was in their place. Wrapping it around himself instead of the towel, he kept the hand towel in place over his face as he walked back to the room. Their shared room. __

____Alone, he pulled out an extra mask from his bag and traded it with the towel before pulling out the extra large futon that was folded at the corner of the room spreading it out before covering it with the large blanket. The sun had set and a lack of moon allowed starlight to cast a subtle glow into the room. Wearing just the thin robe, he slid beneath the covers and laid his head against the pillow unable to remove the images of Sakura from his mind. He was still laying there awake when she softly entered, her footsteps whisper quiet. She paused by the other side of the futon and a long moment dragged on before she knelt. He held his breath as she lifted the covers and slid in next to him. There wasn't much room between them and he could feel the heat of her body not to mention smell that damnable citrus shampoo thick in the air._ _ _ _

____"Kakashi?" she called softly but he made no move to acknowledge her, feigning sleep. His eye was closed but he could feel her draw nearer to him until she must have been hovering over him. The sensation of fingers against his hairline was surprising until he felt them curve slightly over the red fabric that he still had wrapped around his sharingan eye. As she began to slide it free, his hand shot up to grab her wrist and his eyes opened, watching as her mouth parted into a tiny o and an embarrassed flush stole over her cheeks. "Nice try Sakura," he murmured with a chuckle, feeling some of the tension leave him in the wake of her childish ploy. Quickly a scowl replaced her look and she jerked her hand free before turning away from him and laying on her side._ _ _ _

____There was only a slight answering grumble and his lips curved upwards into a smile The smell of citrus and the nearby heat of her body lulled him to sleep and for the first time in ages he slept peacefully, without the haunting reminders of his past._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 2! Please let me know your thoughts. I love hearing any and all feedback. Next, we'll delve back into Sakura's mind!


	3. Dangerous Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's point of view

The moment Kakashi had left the hot springs had been one of unrelenting confusion. The feeling of his fingers wrapped so thoroughly into her hair and rubbing over her scalp had been absolute heaven. No one had ever washed her hair for her before. And then his fingers had slid lower over her neck, inviting heat to lick across her skin. The sudden attraction had been heady and when she'd opened her eyes they had traveled up the hard muscles of his torso until she reached his face. His fingers had slowly continued over the prominent bones of her collarbone, pulling to a sudden stop as his gaze looked down to meet her own. The look in his eye had called to something deep inside, something that stirred in her bones. Blood rushed past her ears with a roaring vengeance and before she could decipher what the moment truly held, he had pulled away.

It felt as if she were waking from a dream, causing her to blink rapidly as she sat up in the warm water. She watched him exit the pool, water coursing down his backside, his rippling back muscles leading down to his toned ass... The first emotion to register was appreciating attraction quickly followed by overwhelming embarrassment as she lowered her gaze. His touch had been electric against her skin, and she wondered if he had felt it too. With a sigh she moved back to the ledge to sit. She couldn't face him just yet. Grabbing a bit of her clean hair she brought it to her nostrils and inhaled deeply. Citrus. 

Her fingers had started to wrinkle when she finally rose from the water, the stars prominent in the dark night sky. She had spent her time in the water thinking over and over again about Kakashi. He was attractive. Talented. Smart. Sakura knew that many of the women in the village had talked about him as being such a prize but she hadn't really _seen _him until now. This was definitely not the time for her to be distracted by such trivial details. Despite the new, albeit confusing, feelings that were coursing through her veins, this mission could prove harder than anything she had faced before. Sasuke.__

__The love she had felt for Sasuke had been real. But her heart had broken after their last encounter. Wrapping her towel around herself she padded silently to the locker rooms as she thought of that last meeting. He had almost killed her. Granted she'd been thinking of doing the same to him although she doubted she could have followed through with it then. It had actually been Kakashi that had saved her from that killing blow. Since then she had thrown herself into her training, her resolution to become more, to become stronger more clear in her mind than ever. Donning the robe and slippers that were laid out for her, Sakura moved quietly, slipping into their shared room where she could make out the slumbering form of Kakashi beneath covers._ _

__Walking quietly to the other side of the futon she knelt down to look at him. He slept on his back with his uncovered eye shut and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. How many times had he saved her life? Countless. Taking off her slippers, she slid beneath the covers feeling a strange heat from within her to share a futon like this with him. He still wore the red fabric over his eye and she wanted to see more of him. Plus she had never actually relented in their latest match of keep away. "Kakashi?" she called out softly, but his breathing didn't even waver. Leaning closer, until she could actually feel the heat radiating from his still body, her hand reached forward slowly. Delicately grasping the material, she had just begun to slide it up when his hand darted up faster than she could follow, gripping her wrist with surprisingly gentle fingers._ _

"Nice try Sakura," his voice sounded out, making her forget the smooth warmth of his hand around her wrist as his eye opened to watch her with wry amusement. Ass. He had been awake. Glaring, she jerked from his grasp and turned away from him with a huff, settling into her pillow. Still, her skin tingled in the wake of his touch and she couldn't help but be hyper aware of his presence at her back. She laid there for a countless time until she heard his breathing deepen. Turning over to face him, she watched closely, sensing he was truly asleep this time though making no repeat move for the eye cover. The light from the stars and other lights are the village was faint through the window but it allowed her a view of his silhouette. The mask clung so tightly that she could picture what he looked like without it. 

Despite all his teasing and quirks, he made her feel safe. Or rather because of it. He was always so laid back and yet so ready to take on the world for his friends and his students. Shifting a little closer until she could feel the heat the emanated from him again, she finally closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. 

************************

The morning came too quickly when a body shifted beside hers. Warm, she was so warm and comfortable. A clearing throat made her eyes open and the unfamiliar sensation of a body against hers made her eyelids flutter open unsteadily as she lifted her head. It had been resting atop a solid arm and a semblance of horror grew within her as she registered the fact that her arm was slung across a wide chest and her leg curled over a thick muscled thigh. She could feel the heat of bare skin against hers in places since her robe had definitely loosened during her unconscious movements. 

"Far be it from me to end a moment such as this with a beautiful woman in my arms," Kakashi's voice spoke, his voice still thick with sleep, "But we do have rather important work today." Sakura let out a horrified squeal and practically flew away from him, throwing herself from his side and off of the futon. Quickly, her hands grabbed the edges of her robe and tightened it around her body. Kakashi lay still where he'd been, unmoved from the position he'd fallen asleep in and she could see the crinkles under mask where he was smiling widely. "I- You-," the words were sputtered with wide eyes until she finally turned around to face the wall with a slight groan. 

To his credit, he said nothing, but she could hear the sound of him tossing back the covers as he rose. She rummaged in her bag, pulling out a hair tie and comb, unwilling to discuss what had happened. It was hard to believe she had practically thrown herself upon him while they slept. Was it just her body seeking the warmth he gave off? She had never slept in a bed with anyone before. At least, not since she'd been a child. Pulling through the tangles in her now dry hair, the movements brought the pleasant scent of oranges to her nostrils. 

She heard him slide open the doors to their room and, turning her head, watched as he bent over and picked up their clothes which had been cleaned and folded before sliding them closed again. He set hers down beside her and walked over to the room divider that was situated in the corner of the room until she could only see a shadow of him behind the rice paper. Her mouth went dry as she saw and heard the drop of fabric as his robe hit the floor. The allure of watching him unseen was tempting, even if it was not a real view of him. Just light and dark silhouettes from light that passed through the screen but it still felt invasive and she finally pulled her gaze free.

Focusing on dealing with her hair, Sakura didn't look up when he emerged from the screen but she could see him from the edge of her vision as he moved to his pack. She rose and picked up her clothes to take his place. Her fingers came to the tie at her robe when the realization suddenly hit her. They had swapped positions and if Kakashi had wished, he would be able to see her as she had him. Her fingers stilled for a moment at the thought and she looked in the direction she thought he was. She could no longer hear him moving and wondered if that meant he was watching her. 

A shaky breath left her lips as she allowed her fingers to resume their work, untying the knot and then allowing the robe to slip from her shoulders and fall around her feet in a puddle. She was slow to pick up her sensible black cotton underwear, stepping into it and then her black sports bra slipping it over her head. Was he watching? The question ate at her and she could do nothing but continue to dress. Once she was finished, she placed the robe over the edge of the divider and then stepped out. 

He was pulling on his flak jacket but she could've sworn that she could feel his gaze eating into her when her back was turned. Loading up her jacket with her weapons she reached into her pack to pull out the handful of senbon within. The long medical needles were a more recent tool in her arsenal but she was more than adept with them thanks to training with Tsunade and Shizune. Straightening, she looked to Kakashi who appeared ready as well and he gave her a slight nod. He seemed distracted but she stepped out and began to walk. 

Before they reached the front desk, the kindly innkeeper intercepted them as she stepped from an open room that revealed a long dining area. The smell of food wafted out and, at the older woman's insistence, they entered and sat to eat a quick breakfast. The table was filled with miso soup, eggs, grilled fish and rice. It was comforting and delicious. Hot tea accompanied the meal and she wished they could slowly enjoy it. When Kakashi stood, she did as well and followed him, thanking their host and assuring her they planned to be back in time for dinner. Today was meant to be merely a surveillance run. 

They set out and as they entered the forest and picked up speed, she felt a tendril of nervousness. They didn't speak for hours, instead focusing on covering ground as the ran in the tree tops, launching themselves forward. Sakura followed Kakashi's lead, trusting that he knew where they were heading. Kakashi's pace suddenly slowed and when she focused she picked up that there were definite chakra signatures nearby. He stopped on a hefty limb and she stopped beside him, where they both settled into a crouch. 

He spoke before she could, his voice low and serious as he said, "We need to mask our chakra signature from this point on, and it would be better to go slower. We must remain undetected at all costs." Sakura nodded and she felt a knot form in her stomach. Swallowing past the uneasiness, she listened and pulled her chakra into herself, quelling it into a small ember. They dropped down from the treetops, unable to continue that path since they weren't using chakra for anything other than stealth. 

Kakashi began to step quietly in front of her and Sakura followed, stepping where he did. His experience and his senses were sharper than hers so she paused when he did. He glanced back at her, pointing ahead and then holding up three fingers. That meant that there were three of the rogue ninja ahead. No doubt guarding the entrance to their base. They naturally spread out, taking different vantage points to draw closer and sinking down Sakura peered through the foliage and caught sight of two tall sentries who were clearly locked in some debate. She could feel the third chakra signature but she couldn't see anyone. Behind the men there was a hole in the ground and she could just make out the faint outline of stairs descending into darkness. Was that the only entry point? This would be easy if that was the case. 

A subtle movement caught her attention and she turned to Kakashi who motioned with his hands. He wanted them to go in opposite directions to circle the perimeter and meet on the opposite side. She nodded in acknowledgement and pulled back slightly, moving with the utmost caution. From a different angle she saw the third one but didn't recognize this figure either. Relief at that registered and she realized she had been unconsciously dreading the sight of Sasuke. Renewing her focus, she continued on but ran into nothing notable. When she reached the backside of the entrance she paused waiting for Kakashi to appear. Worry sank into her bones as time stretched on and he didn't appear. Shifting on her feet she was on the verge of going to hunt for him when a hand touched her shoulder. 

Sakura whirled on instinct and it was only her extensive training that kept her from making a sound as she lashed out. Her blow was deflected with a light grunt and she registered the white hair and tall muscular form of her former sensei. Letting out a sigh of relief as he motioned her to follow, they pulled back from the base, giving it wide berth before heading back towards Takigakure. They were an hour away when she came alongside him, lightly touching his arm to get his attention. "What happened?" she asked, when he stopped. 

He rolled his head on his shoulders, glancing around before finally speaking, "There's only one alternative entry point. Several miles out from the main entrance. It's a possible exit point but not viable for entry. Too exposed." He paused, his face tightening. "I picked up a familiar scent," he continued, his eye boring into hers, heavy with the implication. Sasuke. So he was there. Her lips thinned and she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. It had been too much for her to hope that he actually wasn't involved. "Let's get back and figure out our plan of attack for tomorrow," she finally spoke, her voice sounding tired. Turning she continued on towards Takigakure before he could reply. The old heartache flared up momentarily as she ran, filling her chest with a burning pain and yet there were no tears. She had cried enough to last her an entire lifetime years ago. 

They came back to Takigakure before the sun had begun to set and she parted from him as they neared the inn. "I need to pick up some supplies for tomorrow," she explained not meeting his gaze. She was worried that she would find concern or pity there and she didn't want either. Plus, she did need to pick up some ingredients to ensure that they could combat any possible poisons or drugs they might encounter tomorrow. Sakura took her time, visiting multiple shops to find everything she was looking for. Carrying a paper bag full of the ingredients she finally headed back to the inn. The kindly innkeeper stood ever vigilant at the desk and flashed Sakura a bright smile. "Your husband said to let you know that he would be back soon," the elder woman informed her, "Dinner will be ready shortly and I will bring it by your room."

Sakura returned her smile with a small one of her own. _Husband. _It was silly how the word brought her a confusing sense of amusement and pleasure. "Thank you very much," she replied to the caring woman, continuing to walk to the room. It was indeed empty and she set down her bag before shrugging out of her flak jacket. They hadn't done much but she felt drained. Perhaps another dip into the hot springs would help ease her mind and muscles. With that thought in mind she took off her forehead protector and headed for the locker rooms. When she walked out, a towel around her torso, there were a couple of older woman in the spring but they paid her no mind. Slipping into the hot water with a sigh she waded over to the ledge she had sat on the night before and relaxed closing her eyes.__

__Blocking out the women's idle chatter Sakura focused on releasing every muscle, leaning limp against the wall. The warm steam from the water filled her nostrils and she exhaled heavily, content to empty her mind and just exist in the soothing depths. Without warning something sharp slid against her neck and she stiffened, flinching as it bit into her skin, drawing a drop of blood to run down her throat. Her eyes shot open and she belatedly realized that she was alone in the spring. Well, not quite alone. A voice, one she hadn't heard in years sounded out so close to her ear and dread filled her insides. "Sakura," the deep male voice spoke, husky and warm against the shell of her ear. "Did you think I wouldn't be prepared for them to send a team against me? Although I have to say, it's a pleasant surprise to see it was you," the voice drawled, sending a shiver down her spine. Her lips were in a hard line and she suffused her limbs with chakra, ready to strike at him in a moment's notice. The knife moved from her skin and she whirled, striking out with her arm as she turned but it was caught in one large hand. Confusion seeped into her consciousness as she met a pair of blood red sharingan eyes. That blow should have thrown him back at the very least. Sasuke's mouth quirked into a cruel smile and she felt her limbs grow heavy, the one in his grasp going limp._ _

"Poison," she choked out and his smirk widened into a grin as his free hand held up the kunai that held a small measure of her blood. Fuck. His gaze flickered down to her chest which had risen above the water and he quirked an eyebrow making her stomach flip. "What's wrong Sakura? Aren't you glad to see me?" he questioned haughtily, stepping into the water still fully clothed, his grip on her arm tightening. "No," she hissed in anger, feeling darkness pressing against her vision. She tried to pull at her chakra but it was slipping from her grasp. She needed to cleanse her blood but she felt cut off from her own power. As if he could sense her inner struggle, Sasuke's head quirked mockingly.

She was dipping down in the water, no longer able to hold herself up and he used his other hand to grab her and pull her flush against his chest. He had grown taller and wider since she'd last seen him and she kept her eyes averted from his, not wanting to be undone by his powerful sharingan. It didn't really matter though since darkness was opening up around her like a giant maw. Her head rolled back and now she couldn't help but stare at his face, so familiar and yet so foreign to her. She tried to speak but she couldn't move her lips and a groan was the only thing that came out. "Shhh..." he murmured, pressing a finger to her lips. "There will be plenty of time to catch up later," he promised darkly, and the last thing she could register was the feeling of being pulled into his arms, her naked body cradled against his chest. Kakashi, she thought in desperation, just as the dark swallowed her whole. 

********************************************************

A faint and constant drip was the first thing to register in her senses. Drip, drip, drip... Sakura tried to open her eyes but they were covered by thick dark fabric, completely obstructing her vision. Her arms were bound behind her back and she struggled for a moment before attempting to draw on her chakra. Gone. It was as if it had been locked away from her, just out of reach. She was laying on her side against hard stone and she was cold, air brushing over her still bare skin. Licking her lips, she struggled to swallow around the dryness and stiffened as she heard the gentle scrape of boots against the floor. Someone gripped her arm and wrenched her to her knees. Her feet were unbound but she still felt shaky and weak. "Good morning princess," Sasuke's voice spoke and goosebumps rose over her skin. 

Captured. So much for training to become stronger and less vulnerable. Bile rose up in the back of her throat at the thought of her own weakness. What had he given her? Some paralytic with the ability to bind her chakra. She had never heard of chakra being bound by anything other than a seal or stronger chakra. It had to be what he had taken the Sato heir to obtain she realized. A simple poison that could have such effect would be a threat to every shinobi in existence. "Sasuke," she spoke, her voice hoarse and hard. He crouched beside her and she felt the press of a cup against her lips. "Drink," he commanded, lifting it slightly. When she refused to open her mouth, he let out something akin to an exasperated sigh. "It's not poisoned," he continued, "If I wanted to kill you I could do so easily without using poison," he explained coldly. He was right. It would do nothing for her to refuse. 

Sakura allowed her lips to part and cool clean water slid over tongue and down her throat. "What a good girl you are," he remarked snarkily and she spat out the last of the water in the direction of his face. The cup was pulled back and silence filled the air, chilling her bones. Finally his laugh broke the air, surprising her with how sudden and loud it was. Winding down she could hear him wiping the water from his skin as he spoke, "I have to admit, you've changed Sakura." He sounded surprised and she inhaled sharply when a finger circled one of her nipples. "In more ways than one," he continued and she let out a growl, jerking back from his touch. 

His strong hand grabbed her throat, squeezing threateningly, and he pulled her forward until she could feel his breath against her cheek. "Does this mean you no longer want my touch?" he asked in a whisper. His other hand splayed over her taut muscled stomach and her breath caught in her throat as his fingers splayed out before sliding down, teasing the curls at the apex of her thighs. His hand was warm against her skin and the gentle caress made her insides tighten but she felt no desire for the man before her. "Go fuck yourself," she spat and he only chuckled lightly in response although his fingers around her throat tightened, cutting off her air. He touched his lips to her jawline and his fingers slid down lower, touching where no man had ever touched her before and she tried to wrench herself from his grasp but his hold was like iron. 

"Now why would I do that when I've got you here?" he asked against her skin, his voice sharp. Sliding into her folds, one of his fingers shoved inside her, pausing when it reached a barrier. Spots were dancing in her vision and she gasped when he suddenly released her. "Well, well," he drawled, the surprise clear in his voice. Her face was red with more than just lack of air as she bent over, sucking in breaths and making no attempt to speak. He rose and she shivered as a sudden chill overtook her naked skin. "Were you saving that for me?" he asked, mocking amusement lacing his voice. 

"Don't flatter yourself," she replied harshly. "Hmm..." was his only response and she squared her shoulders, not wanting him to see her waver before him. This wasn't Sasuke. This was some dark twisted version of the boy she'd once known and loved. She repeated that thought, ingraining it into her mind. Don't let him see you crumble. A door opened and while no words were spoken, she knew there was someone in the doorway. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for a little while," Sasuke spoke out, his voice filled with fake remorse. "I'll be back so that we can continue to... catch up." With that his steps retreated and she heard the door slam behind her, leaving her alone, her only company the sound of water. Drip, drip, drip. Kakashi had undoubtedly recognized her absence by now. She was torn between wanting to see him and wanting him to stay away. This was too dangerous. So how was she going to get herself out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. As usual I live for them!


	4. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's Point of View. (Sorry for it being a day late. This one was a bit harder to write. Already working on the next chapter though.)

Before they had left to scout the base camp, before the day had even begun, Kakashi had awoken quite suddenly. His entire body went instinctively rigid, ready to spring into action as he felt another's touch. Before he could move, his mind belatedly registered that it was only Sakura and then he realized what had happened. In her sleep, it seemed that she had grown closer to him and even reached out for him. It was only her arm slung over his chest which would have been innocent enough, but her body didn't seem to want to stop there. His breathing hitched as her leg shifted, moving to curl up over his in a tight embrace. The movement caused her robe to part slightly, enough that he could almost feel the beckoning heat between her legs against his thigh. As he looked down, he could see the gentle slope of her breasts in the dim light between the splayed fabric. Heat flared within his stomach and he was rock hard in an instant. Despite being so hardened by muscle she felt so temptingly soft against him. Swallowing hard he had been just about to pull away from her, really he had, but she had squeezed him harder and rested her head on his bicep, grumbling something unintelligible in her sleep. His self control crumbled and he laid there, basking in her nearness, or rather torturing himself with it. Needless to say, sleep had been completely out of the question at that point.

He had watched her breathe, resisting the urge to touch her further, or even to mercifully touch himself. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that he finally shifted, clearing his throat to encourage her to wake. The crimson shade that filled her cheeks had made the entire torture well worth it as she scrambled back to clutch her robe. Immediately he missed the press of her body against his. After the initial teasing he had let the topic drop. The next test of willpower came far too soon as she stepped behind the thin shoji paper of the room divider to change. The way her silhouette had paused at the tie and her head turned toward the screen made it obvious that she was wondering if he could see her. He was too fixated, too depraved to look away. Mercifully, by the time she emerged, he was able to move, looking innocently busy. After that, he had spent the remainder of the day remembering the press of her body against his and the shadowy curves he had witnessed. To say she was a distraction was a minor understatement and a dangerous fact. It had taken every ounce of concentration not to slip up with mere chakra control when they scoped the base of the rogue shinobi.

They were reentering the village, a painful silence lingering in the air between them when she veered off before he could stop her to shop for supplies. Kakashi sighed gently, running a hand through his silver hair as she walked away. He knew Sasuke's involvement troubled her and it was a burden he wished he could have shielded her from. The problem was, there was no other medical nin alive, save Tsunade, with the fighting experience or strength Sakura possessed. 

Kakashi continued on his way to the inn, stepping past the empty front desk space to go to their shared room. He laid back against the futon, inhaling deeply. The room still smelled intensely of Sakura and he closed his eyes, picturing her. The pale pink hair, the blazing emerald hue of her eyes, and the curves of her body that was hard and soft all at once. The vision had him stiffening and he pressed his hand over the rising bulge in his pants. Perhaps he just needed to release a bit of tension. Something to allow him to refocus. No, she could return at any moment. With a groan he moved his hand away and placed his forearm over his single uncovered eye. He needed to stop thinking of her. Sitting up, he looked around the room and remembered his unfinished Icha Icha novel. Perfect. 

Standing, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder bag and headed out. He stopped by the front desk where the kind innkeeper had returned and he left her with a message for Sakura to let her know he would return soon. This would give him time to grab a drink and read without being bombarded with her scent and presence. He set off down a side street until he made it to a small tavern that only had a few patrons. A waitress approached and he ordered some sake before settling into his book. He only drank a small measure, really only wanting to enjoy the taste and wet his throat as he read. 

__Time passed faster than he thought possible and, when he looked up, it was dark outside and his stomach was rumbling. Probably time to head back. Gathering his things he walked slowly back to the inn, wondering if Sakura had returned. How would she take it if he made a more serious move on her? He shook his head gently at the thought. Now was most definitely not the time. Not to mention, crossing that line with her felt like a violation of their past relationship. The smell of food wafted from the dining room where several other patrons and the innkeeper were located. She waved for him to come in but he held up a hand. "I should gather my wife first," he answered with a smile in answer to her beckoning and she smiled back with a nod._ _

__Walking down to the room, Kakashi found it empty. Seeing her jacket and headband as well as the paper sack he assumed she had gone to the hot springs. Should he join her? He wanted to but hesitated. It may be better to allow her to soak alone. He returned to the dining room and after talking to the innkeeper, she loaded him up a tray of food and he brought it back to their room. He ate for a time and thought about a strategy for the following day. Entering undetected was key so that the Sato heir's life wouldn't be used as a bartering tool. They needed to get him to safety first._ _

__As more time passed Kakashi felt a nagging sensation of unease pull at his spine and he stood. Why hadn't she returned yet? He walked out to the locker room and peered around the edge of the exit to the hot springs. It was empty. His unease grew and he strode towards the water. It was hard to tell if anything was amiss, so he quickly summoned Pakkun, the small irritable pug. Sensing Kakashi's rising concern the dog straightened. "Sakura is missing," Kakashi explained quickly, "I think she was here not too long ago." Pakkun nodded curtly, putting his nose to the ground and running around the water's perimeter. He paused in one area, sniffing harder and covering a smaller area. Without further words needed the pug raised his head and said, "Sasuke." Kakashi's blood ran cold. "I also smell a bit of Sakura's blood and something else. I've never smelled it before but it has the scent of a paralyzing poison._ _

__In a flash Kakashi turned, racing to the room, Pakkun close on his heels. "How old is the scent?" Kakashi asked quickly, "A couple hours now I believe," was the small dog's answer. Kakashi swore loudly and grabbed the paper bag of whatever Sakura had purchased as well as her green flak jacket which held her weapons. Hours was a long time. Time to torture her, beat her, _kill her. _He no longer knew what Sasuke was capable of but if the small bit of intel was anything to go by, it didn't bode well.___ _

____Slinging his bag now filled with various items onto his shoulder, he raced from the inn, setting a hard pace back to the rogue base. How had Sasuke known? What would he do to her? Agitation and worry made his insides writhe but he didn't dare to slow down. Pakkun flew through the trees alongside him, confirming with his nose that Sasuke had carried Sakura back in this direction._ _ _ _

Guilt gnawed at the experienced jounin. He shouldn't have left her alone for so long. Not considering the danger of their targets on this mission. He had been distracted and careless, blinded by his silly affection for her. I'm coming Sakura, he promised wordlessly, pushing himself to an even greater speed. His mind whirled with his earlier plan and he thought about what lay ahead. Sasuke likely knew he would follow and come for her, which meant there was little chance of taking them unaware. 

The base being underground meant that he could easily manipulate the earth and dig his way in. However, it would do Sakura no good if he walked right into a waiting trap. Unless he could somehow turn that trap on it's side. Arriving at the base he surveyed the location but there were no shinobi standing at the entrance. They were no doubt waiting for him to enter. Kakashi took a deep breath, pulling on his well of experience and intelligence to run through various possible scenarios. 

Hours passed as he slowly staked out the perimeter, sensing the various chakra signatures underground to get a feel of the layout and possible suspicion of Sakura's position. It was past dawn when he finally made his move, using the Hidden Mole technique to dig himself into one of the many tunnels. Emerging from the ground it was cold and damp in the dirt lined hall, light from far away down the tunnel the only source of illumination. There was nothing to be seen in the opposite direction. Creeping forward, kunais at the ready in each hand, Kakashi ventured toward the light, hearing voices before he saw the men they belonged to. 

"So what's the deal with that girl anyways?" one of them asked in a low disgruntled voice. "Beats me," the other answered, his tone equally unhappy. "Uchiha wouldn't tell me a damn thing, but he knows her from somewhere. Did you see her?" the second continued with a low whistle. "Oh yeah," the first replied with a low throaty chuckle, "I saw _all _of her." They began to laugh together and Kakashi saw red. He wanted nothing more than to end them but he had no idea what their abilities were and didn't want them to be able to sound an alarm. He knew he wouldn't forget them though.__

__Pressing into the wall, he stepped through earth again until he found himself in a new tunnel. This one was more illuminated and it made him feel exposed and on edge. Sensing the familiar powerful hum of Sasuke's chakra nearby made his hair stand on end. He was clearly doing nothing to mask his presence. A second, much fainter chakra was in the vicinity and it sent an icy chill through Kakashi's stomach. Somehow it felt like Sakura but it was weak and sluggish. Something was terribly wrong. Running forward towards the weak strums of power, Kakashi practically dove through another wall, quickly activating his Earth release jutsu. His body passed through the wall spitting him out into a large low lit chamber that felt like a spacious grave. The jounin paused after emerging, taking in the sight before him._ _

__Sakura kneeled on the cold hard ground, naked of fabric except for a blindfold across her eyes and the cord that bound her wrists. Only, it wasn't Sakura. He knew it was a mere clone almost instantly. Lifting a hand, Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to expose his sharingan and glance around. Sasuke was here, he could feel it. "Quick as always Kakashi," a deep male voice intoned, his words echoing in the dirt chamber they were in. "That was nothing but a childish ruse that anyone could have seen through Sasuke," Kakashi answered coldly, turning to face the source of the sound. From the shadows Sasuke stepped forward, holding Sakura in front of him, a senbon held against her side. This Sakura was indeed the real one and she was just as naked as the clone had been, her body stretched out and rigid in Sasuke's grip, obviously taking every care to keep herself from the needle he had pointed at her side._ _

__Kakashi took a quick step forward but paused when Sasuke grazed her skin with the needlepoint causing Sakura to flinch. Sasuke's free hand was wrapped around her throat, holding her close as he stared at Kakashi, his twin red sharingan eyes spinning slowly. Careful to avoid looking the young Uchiha in the eyes Kakashi kept his gaze on her. She was lovely, even dirty as she was but he felt no desire at the sight of her this way. Only white hot anger at seeing her so mistreated. "Our dear little Sakura has really grown up, don't you think so sensei?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with hidden meaning and amusement. Kakashi growled low in his throat, feeling the anger threaten to choke him. "Let her go Sasuke," he called. "Your fight is with me."_ _

__Sasuke gave no indication that he'd even heard his former sensei and instead slid the tip of the needle up and down over her skin in a daring caress. From here Kakashi could see that it was coated in some substance and watching him toy with her so casually gave him a semblance of icy fear in his veins. "You know Kakashi, I gave Sakura's mind here a little peek, as well as a few other things," Sasuke spoke, a wicked grin curving his lips. "But I found something damning from our dirty little princess here," he crooned his thumb rubbing over her throat. "Will you tell him or shall I?" he whispered loudly against the shell of her ear, sliding his tongue against it as she shivered. "Fuck you," she finally spat. Sasuke tsked in disapproval and her lips tightened back into a thin line as if she wasn't supposed to have spoken aloud._ _

__Sasuke's eyes danced and the hand on her throat moved down to her breast, squeezing her there hard until she inhaled painfully. "Stop this Sasuke," Kakashi repeated, taking another step forward. Sasuke's head tilted lightly to the side, like a predator amused by the antics of its prey. "Don't you want to know the delicious secrets I found Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his voice turning low and quiet. "She wants you," he revealed aloud, and Kakashi could feel his spinning eyes watching for a reaction to the revelation. He did stiffen ever so slightly but he gave no other indication of hearing the news. "Our innocent little Sakura here wants you, of all people, to fuck her silly and strip away her virginity." The words were sharp and crass but Kakashi let him ramble. This was nothing like the tight lipped boy that he'd known and taught. It was as if something had broken in the youngest Uchiha._ _

__Sasuke's hand whipped up and he ripped the blindfold from Sakura's face, leaving her blinking under the mild light as her emerald eyes focused. They settled on Kakashi and he sensed her shame and terror and anger all in one. "I think i forgot to mention that this needle contains a deadly poison," Sasuke suddenly intoned, confirming Kakashi's fear but Sakura remained unaffected by the words. She had already known. "Unless you want to watch her die Kakashi," Sasuke began dryly, "You really should stop walking forward." He paused midstep, he hadn't even realized that he was still inching towards her._ _

__As if he could sense Kakashi's increased hesitance and perhaps agitation, Sasuke's smile widened. "Now then," he began, the needle twitching in his grasp against her, "I've got a little game that we're going to play." He snapped his finger and a door behind him in the darkness opened, allowing two shinobi to enter. One was thin and wraithlike, his gaze dark and unreadable, metal shackles loose in his grip. The other looked as if he could punch through a mountain, his body thick and a wide eerie smile spread across his lips. They walked to either side of Sasuke, stopping just beside where he stood, their presence ominous. "I was thinking, since you were her sensei, it's only fitting that you teach our little Sakura here an important life lesson," Uchiha continued and Kakashi felt his chest tighten with worry._ _

Kakashi's gaze remained glued on the needle poised at her side. He needed her to be free of that looming threat, even for just a moment. The two shinobi at Sasuke's side began to walk slowly forward, the metal chains clinking with their steps and Kakashi tensed, his gaze flickering to each of them. "Now, now Kakashi," Sasuke spoke menacingly. "If you want to protect our little cherry blossom here, you'll strip off all your weapons and play along." The price seemed a small one to pay. After all, he didn't need any weapons to take down the two thugs that approached. Casually Kakashi pulled off his flak jacket and tossed it aside. He followed that with his belt that was filled with knives and scrolls. .

Clad now in pants, a shirt and his mask Kakashi stood, wary but unmoving as the two men approached. They too were wary of him, undoubtedly aware of his reputation as the infamous Copy Ninja. The thin one grabbed one of his wrists and snapped the shackle around it before giving his second hand similar treatment, binding them together behind his back. 

The brawny man seemed to have more skills than just his muscles and Kakashi grinded his teeth when he felt a newly inscribed paper seal slap onto his back. His movement was now restricted, his feet rooted to the ground. The situation was growing more desperate and inescapable by the moment. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room and his eyes glared as Sasuke began to step closer, pushing forward Sakura in his arms. Let her go, Kakashi wanted to scream. He hated seeing the Uchiha's hands on her and it made his bound body shudder with rage. 

The two shinobi stepped back from him, wicked foreboding smiles etched on their faces. Sasuke continued forward and Kakashi kept his eyes on Sakura's emerald green ones even when her naked body was pressed against his own. The only thing he tried to convey with his gaze was reassurance and her answering shame tinged with trust echoed out in her own eyes. He would do whatever he had to to save her. He just needed that damnable poison away from her. 

Sasuke's eyes felt like daggers against him but Kakashi didn't dare meet their blood red depths. The dark haired Uchiha leaned in close to Sakura's ear and he whispered, "Let's see what we can do about these inner fantasies hmmm Sakura?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. "Kiss him..." Sasuke urged, bringing the poison tipped needle to her neck. At her obvious hesitance he spoke again, "Kiss him or I will have Yuri and Akio over there carve up his back."

Anger burned in Kakashi's gut and yet he managed to give Sakura a lopsided smile. She was sandwiched awkwardly between their bodies, completely exposed and without any defenses. Her green eyes were wide but at Sasuke's threat she began to lean forward, closing the distance between their lips as one of her hands reached up to curl around the fabric of his mask. She tugged it down, swallowing hard as it revealed his nose and then his lips but didn't pull it any farther, seemingly unable to keep her eyes from darting down to the exposed skin she'd never seen before. Kakashi was still beneath the sudden and quick press of her lips but the touch only lasted for a short moment before she pulled back, wetting her lips with a slide of her tongue. "Like you mean it Sakura," Sasuke chided and she jumped as he pressed the sharp tip against her skin. "Perhaps sensei here will deign to participate this time, to show you how it's done."

Kakashi could almost feel the mocking amusement of that red gaze. Sakura leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his and moving them gently against him. Despite himself the contact brought a heat to his gut and he oh so carefully moved against her, letting the tip of his tongue slide out to caress her bottom lip. She gave a small grunting whimper of surprise, her lips parting and he delved inside, tangling his tongue with hers. She tasted sweet and wild, better than he had imagined but her movements were hesitant and innocent, a testament to her inexperience. It suddenly ended as her head was yanked back and Kakashi ignored the low chuckle of the deranged Uchiha male from behind her. "Well Kakashi, if I didn't know better I would say you enjoyed that, hmm?" Sasuke taunted, "And Sakura as well, perhaps I should have had a taste of her first." Her gaze dropped to the ground, her cheeks reddening.

He wanted nothing more than to rip his former student to shreds with his bare hands. "Sakura," Kakashi breathed out, looking into her agonized eyes as they rose back up to his. There was nothing he could say to make the situation better but he could only try and convey his assurance and strength. Whatever she'd been given had stripped her chakra and strength away, and it was clear it had cracked her carefully built self confidence that she'd spent the last few years building through endless training. 

Sasuke's tongue snaked out to lick a long line up the side of her neck and she shuddered, but Kakashi saw a hard glimmer of defiance light her gaze with that action. _That a girl. _His chakra pulsed beneath his skin, ready to unleashed in a torrent for her sake. Sasuke's voice interrupted the thought with a horrifying suggestion, "I think the next lesson should be how to use her tongue in other ways." _No. _There was no way he was going to force her to.... Kakashi's inner thoughts were answered as Sasuke pressed Sakura down to her knees and Kakashi growled aloud.____

__

__A light laugh sounded out from Sasuke's lips and Kakashi's arms and feet strained against the bindings holding him in place. "Come now Kakashi, I may not have seen your mind but I saw you in hers. I know the idea has crossed your mind, probably more than once." Damn him. Damn him to every version of hell that could possibly exist. His teeth ground together but all his movements stuttered to a stop as Sakura's fingers gently came up to the button of his pants. This was wrong, so very wrong, but he couldn't deny how good she looked there. Still the wounded look of insecurity in her eyes kept him from growing hard. She didn't want this. And neither did he. Not like this. Looking down as he was, he could see the way that Sasuke's loose pants tightened around a growing bulge. He was enjoying this. His red eyes had finally looked away from Kakashi's and he was staring at Sakura with a mixture of derision and lust. It made his blood boil._ _

__

__For one moment, one small second, Sasuke's hand and the needle moved away from Sakura's skin as he looked down at the pink haired jounin positioned between them, her fingers coming up to grip the waist band of Kakashi's pants. It was all he had been waiting for. "Now!" Kakashi shouted, feeling the slight tremble beneath the ground before it exploded outward, eight ninken erupting from the dirt, converging on the form of Sasuke Uchiha, a scent every dog in the pack knew quite well._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! What do you think of Sasuke? Of Kakashi? What do you think will happen next? If you enjoyed it please don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos. They keep me going!


	5. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's Point of View *a bit of recap from her perspective and some continuation*

Sakura was left in stifling silence after Sasuke left. The passage of time was only marked by the constant the drip of water ringing in her ears. With the blindfold in place she knew nothing more about her surroundings besides the fact that the ground beneath her knees was dirt and she could smell nothing but more dirt around her. The stale air was cold and she could only continue to try accessing her chakra. The attempt was in vain and by the time the door opening had sounded in her ears she had gotten nowhere in her struggles.

"Miss me?" that damnably mocking voice sounded out, much closer than she had expected and she flinched back. His low chuckle rasped against her soul and her hands balled into clenched fists. Silence stretched between them and it felt unbearable. "Sasuke, why are you doing this?" she finally asked. How could power or vengeance have twisted him so? She just didn't, no, she just _couldn't _understand.__

____

Fingertips glanced over her lips and then up the side of her cheek, grazing over the dark fabric blindfold before tugging it down. She kept her eyes clenched shut, as the fabric slipped down around her neck, not risking exposing herself to the inherent power of his sharingan.

____

"You shouldn't even have to ask," he replied darkly, leaning in so that his nose and lips grazed over her cheek. He inhaled her scent deeply, and despite herself, she opened her eyes. Despite everything in her body telling her not to let in such a predator, the sound of his voice, even marred by darkness, scraped across her heart like sharp talons into soft flesh, leaving her with a burning ache. 

____

Blood red eyes, shining with greater depths than the deepest rubies met her emerald green gaze. He twisted his lips into a cruel smirk as if mocking her weakness but she didn't see it, too transfixed on his hateful spinning pupils. Delving into her mind then, she could feel him digging into her, his mind sinking teeth into hers and she was suddenly lost in a memory that wasn't her own. Sakura instantly knew where she was and a horror spread through her, filling the imagined street. She hadn't known that Sasuke possessed this sort of power. He stood beside her in the memory and they were both looking over the countless dead of his family, their bodies lining the streets around them, blood solidifying in the cool air.

__Sasuke watched her absorbing his memory and there was no hiding the way that actually seeing the grisly display for herself affected her. Not in this place, not in her head. "Sasuke," she began, her voice shaking as she turned to him, "I can't imagine how terrible this was, but you can't-" Before she could finish he snapped his fingers and the bodies shimmered, changing their forms. Now the bodies were all people she knew and loved. Her parents were the closest, their bodies twisted and broken in a macabre embrace. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune. The bodies just continued onward and she couldn't bite back the choked sob that left her lips. She dropped to her knees, tears glistening in her eyes and the air around them was tinged with her emotions. They were in her mind after all. Despair and helplessness left a bitter taste in her mouth._ _

__"Not so easy to dismiss now, is it?" he asked coldly stepping up beside her and looking down at the bodies impassively. She clenched her eyes shut and when she reopened them her own memories were swirling around them in a whirlwind. He paused them momentarily at the sight of himself when he'd almost struck her down and Kakashi stepped in his path. Not speaking, he flicked his wrist and the memories flooded by again leaving her helpless to do anything but watch. He paused throughout some of Tsunade's training, face betraying nothing. Finally he stopped the reel of memories again and her cheeks flooded with color. This was a very recent memory and he finally showed the first hint of a reaction, his eyes gleaming. She was in the hot springs with Kakashi her head tilted back as he washed the soap from her hair. Her breasts were gleaming in the low light and his fingers were dancing over the column of her throat._ _

"Well, well Sakura-chan, what do we have here?" he asked, wicked amusement lacing his words. She was still on her knees as he paused the scene before them, stepping closer to the figures suspended in halted animation. Now the air definitely held an undercurrent of arousal. Her arousal. It was a sweet, tempting taste on her tongue and it was damning in its strength. There would be no denying that she had wanted him. He stepped forward, walking on the still water as if it were stone before kneeling beside the two of them. His fingers touched against her image's brow and his smile widened with realization. "Naughty naughty Sakura. Lusting after your sensei. You wanted him. Still do," he mused, lifting back to his feet. "Former sensei," she growled out, but the words were hollow. They both knew she still felt shame at the desire. "Semantics," he tossed back with a grin before snapping his fingers. 

Disorientation flooded her mind and she gasped loudly as she was brought back into her own body. Sasuke still knelt in front of her, his faces inches from her own. His features looked almost hungry and she feared what the look meant. Suddenly he tilted his head as if listening to something before turning his gaze back to her. "Time to go little Sakura," he spoke, pulling her blindfold back up over her eyes before wrenching her up to her feet. Her stiff muscles barked a protest but he gave her no time to adjust, pulling her along behind him. It was a struggle not to stumble and she could feel as they passed between doorways, the air subtly changing. He paused, jerking her to a stop and pulled something from his pocket. Moving the hand that held her up to her throat, she felt the sudden scrape of a senbon against her cheek and she flinched. "I wouldn't do that," he admonished, dragging it ever so lightly down her skin. "I placed a fast acting poison on this needle and without access to your chakra you would die within thirty seconds of this entering your bloodstream." A cold chill flooded her veins and she suppressed a shiver, keeping herself as still as possible even as he pressed the front of his body hard against the back of hers.

"I want you to be silent and stay silent Sakura," he murmured, his lips grazing against the shell of her ear. It seemed he was taking every little opportunity to touch her, even in the barest of ways. Seconds ticked into minutes but he held her tight, keeping them both still as stone. She heard someone enter before Sasuke stepped forward the senbon now at her side. Hearing Kakashi's voice brought her a myriad of thoughts and feelings. She was completely exposed for him to see, weakened beyond belief, and yet knowing he had come for her brought some semblance of childish relief. Kakashi always fixed things. Always saved her. 

In almost no time Sasuke had turned her relief into dread. She knew it would be foolish to speak up against the dark haired Uchiha and that no matter what she said, he was certainly going to tell Kakashi what he had seen in her mind. In spite of knowing all this, knowing that he was basking in her humiliation she couldn't help but spit out a harsh, "Fuck you." She felt his disapproval in the small tsk and the slight increased pressure of the senbon against her skin. Despite her fear, her entire torso seemed to flush with heat as he vulgarly told Kakashi of her desire. As if wanting to prolong her embarrassment, Sasuke ripped free her blindfold and she met Kakashi's mismatched gaze. She felt no fear or trepidation looking into this whirling sharingan, so like Sasuke's and so utterly different. As Sasuke continued to taunt them both she felt anger, white hot anger suffusing her insides. At Sasuke but also at herself for allowing him to catch her so off guard and thereby placing Kakashi in this situation. 

As the two other shinobi entered and approached Kakashi, shackles in hand, Sakura's eyes widened. _No! Don't do it Kakashi. _She wanted to call out to him but she knew it wouldn't do anything but satisfy the sickness lurking in Sasuke. And Kakashi seemed so confident, so prepared for the situation, that it seemed silly for her to speak up now. Sasuke suddenly walked her forward, step by step, until her naked breasts pressed hard against Kakashi's shirt. To his credit she never saw Kakashi's eyes flicker down or convey anything outside of reassurance and then he smiled that familiar quirky and upturned grin at her from beneath the fabric. Her heart began to pound in her ears at Sasuke's order to kiss their former sensei and she looked at where the mask hid the lower half of Kakashi's face. A sudden quick pressure on her wrists and the rope holding them fell to the ground, freeing her hands. It felt like a violation to pull down his mask but as her fingers reached up to grip the top edge of the fabric, he didn't so much as blink. Tugging it down to expose first his straight nose and then full lips, her heart leapt. She knew if she exposed his chin or his jaw that he would be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Leaning forward and attempting to ignore Sasuke at her back she pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips, feeling a tingle on her skin in the aftermath that made her run her tongue over her lips as if she was trying to taste him.__

__Sasuke was quick to show his displeasure with the quick performance, pressing the needle tighter against her neck. It unnerved her and she quickly closed the distance between them again, closing her eyes this time as she moved her lips gently against his. Kakashi's tongue grazed over her lower lip in answer, creating a sparking warmth that had her opening beneath his experience. His insistent tongue tangled with hers and she found that he tasted like warm sunlight. All too quickly it was over as she was wrenched back. She felt the hard press of a growing bulge against her ass as Sasuke taunted them each in turn, mocking them for possibly enjoying the moment. Unable to stop she lowered her gaze in shame, because it was undoubtedly true, she had begun to enjoy it. Kakashi spoke her name and it felt like a summons, her gaze darting back up to his, and she swallowed lightly. She was so caught by his eyes that the long lick up the side of her neck took her by surprise and she shuddered in revulsion. _Sasuke, you bastard. _He was forcing her down by pressing on her shoulders before she could comprehend his words, but the moment she hit her knees her brain instantly caught up. No. No, no, no, not like this.___ _

____There was no use in fighting it at this point, but there was still a trembling sense of uncertainty. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She now found herself at eye level with the clasp of Kakashi's pants and, taking a steadying breath, her shaky hands reached for it. Wrapping her fingers around the hem, her vision was focused in on the button and her own breathing sounded loud and ragged in her ears. The entire room felt like it was holding its breath but before she could continue Kakashi let out a yelled, "Now!" which startled her into gripping the cloth of his pants tighter. She felt the spray of earth over her naked backside as dirt rained down and heard the ferocious snarling of eight pent up ninken coming out of the ground to latch onto Sasuke. He stumbled back from her and she stood and spun on instinct, her training kicking in despite her weakened state leaving her dizzy._ _ _ _

____"The seal Sakura," Kakashi spoke quickly and she turned, meeting his wild insistent gaze. The two rogue shinobi to the side were momentarily stunned but as she moved, so did they, lunging for the two of them with wide panicked eyes. Too late. Her fingers closed on the seal secured to Kakashi's back, ripping it free in one swift movement. Although his hands remained shackled, Kakashi became a sudden whirlwind of movement, spinning in a devastating kick that took the larger one square in the jaw, felling him like a massive tree. The smaller one ducked, his hands a blur of movement as he worked up a jutsu. Too fast to follow, Kakashi's own bound hands whirled behind his back and Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. She had never seen anyone perform jutsu behind their back. Before the thin man could finish his move, thick walls of dirt rose over him, trapping the rogue shinobi in a prison of earth. Once that opponent was contained Kakashi's hands continued to move, signing the escape jutsu and the chains clattered from his wrists to the ground._ _ _ _

____A myriad of yelps sounded out and Sakura and Kakashi turned back to Sasuke as one. Snakes had erupted from the Uchiha's arms, latching onto multiple of the ninken, constricting some while sinking fangs into others. Hidden Shadow Snake Hands just like Orichimaru. The sight made her shiver but before Sakura could dwell she felt Kakashi's hand wrap around her wrist, "Run Sakura!" he urged her, pulling her straight for a nearby wall. She stumbled alongside him and he cursed, scooping her into his arms as he dove into the wall. She shut her eyes, feeling cold darkness press against her from all sides. They emerged into a dark hallway and Kakashi cradled her tighter to his chest as he began to run, taking multiple turns as if he knew the precise direction to follow._ _ _ _

____They suddenly broke free of the underground and the sudden glaring light of the sun made her eyes water and the world swim. Kakashi never stopped moving and as she blinked to regain her focus, he set her down on soft grass, reaching for a discarded pack hidden in the bush beside them. Pulling out the paper bag filled with the ingredients she had purchased the day before, his voice was hurried and almost panicked as he asked, "Which one of these do you need?!" She had never seen him like this and so she wordlessly opened the bag pulling out an anti paralytic herb and strengthening herb. She didn't know how to reopen the access to her chakra pathways but the least she could do was bring her physical body back to normal. Sakura chewed on the bitter leaves and was consciously aware of the way he watched her._ _ _ _

____Naked. She was still completely naked. They both seemed to realize this fact at the same time and he turned from her, pulling off his shirt in one quick movement. She didn't have time to appreciate the hard lines of his torso as he shoved the thin black shirt behind him and into her arms. "We need to go. Now," he spoke out roughly, gathering the bag as she stood and pulled his shirt on. "Can you run?" he asked and she nodded. Already she felt a bit of strength returning and chewed faster on the herbs in her mouth, swallowing the infused saliva._ _ _ _

His shirt barely covered her but it was better than nothing. She broke into a run first, knowing that he would take the rear to keep anyone off their tail. They ran for what felt like hours but even with the herbs fueling her weakened body she still felt fatigue from lack of sleep or food wearing her down. Even so, she wasn't about to let that stop her. Her legs were trembling and she was on the verge of collapse when Kakashi pulled alongside and held out his hand, pointing to their right. "This way," he guided her, slowing as they neared a small cave. The entrance was barely larger than a window, and while she would have suspected it of being he to a bear, the spiderwebs lining the entrance hinted at its abandonment. 

Kakashi stepped forward first razing the inside with fireball jutsu, effectively clearing out any webs or spiders that dared linger. It still held a semblance of warmth as they ducked in and it was more spacious inside than the mouth had initially suggested. The sun was beginning to set but there was no chance that they could light a fire in the small space. Before her legs could give out, Sakura sat, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched Kakashi check every nook and cranny, still wonderfully shirtless. 

Wrapping her arms around her knees she closed her eyes as she tried to reach for her chakra and then for her inner self. Nothing. It felt like a line had been snipped, leaving her defenseless and blind. Warm breath breezed over her face and she opened her eyes, jumping when she found Kakashi sitting across from her not a foot away. She didn't have the best situational awareness but without her chakra she wasn't picking up on anything. 

The concern on his features made her muster a small smile and she rested her chin on her knees as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" he finally asked softly, but it hurt. Hurt that he was treating her like some weak and fragile thing. She was a jounin for crying out loud. She was thinking of something sharp and deflective to retort with when the words spilled unbidden from her lips, "I can't use my chakra." For shinobi such as them, that was no small claim and they both knew it. Chakra was her eyes, her strength, her teeth and claws. 

"It will come back," he muttered finally, his voice hardening resolutely as he spoke, "It _has _to come back." She reached for it again but it slipped away and she allowed it to, feeling too drained physically and emotionally to give it chase. He had turned from her to rummage through his bag before pulling out two pack bars and a canteen. He took a sip before passing her the canteen as well as a bar. Taking them in her hands she finally said, "You shouldn't have done that."__

__Kakashi's eyes flickered up to hers and she could sense his confusion. "You shouldn't have come after me like that. You should have gotten out the Sato heir and finished the mission," she continued, averting her green eyes from his. She hated the words even as she said them, as if she was admitting her own weakness. "You're wrong," he responded quietly, and his tone, anguished and compelling caught her attention. "I made that mistake once, and I'll never do it again. If you honestly think that, I failed you as a sensei."_ _

She blinked at the utter passion in his words. It was true, Kakashi had always valued teamwork above all else. That had been apparent from the start with his bell test. "Thank you," she finally responded in acknowledgement and gratitude, breaking the peaceful quiet between them before lifting the canteen to her mouth and drinking heavily. They both opened their pack bars, mindlessly chewing on the tough, nutrient dense meals. 

Once he was finished, Kakashi laid out the single bedroll from his pack and gestured to it. "I'll take first watch," he announced, moving to sit near the cave mouth. Sakura didn't argue, her mind wrung out from the sharingan horrors and battling to find her chakra. She laid out on the bedroll, pulling down at the shirt to cover as much bare skin as possible. The rapidly cooling air seemed to seep into her bones despite her utter fatigue and she fought against it, her body shivering lightly in an attempt to warm herself. Lingering there on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, she finally felt a large warm body tuck in against her own, warmth radiating from it. Instinctively, she turned and curled into the comfort of it, sighing gently as warm arms wrapped around her back and she was finally able to succumb to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Stay tuned for the next one, I think things are gonna get a little more tangible between these two! And as usual I really enjoy seeing any kudos or comments you can spare!


	6. The Space Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's point of view

The night air breezed pleasantly through the cave mouth, preventing the air from becoming stuffy. Kakashi Hatake sat looking out into the surrounding woods, feeling all the emotions of the day he'd been holding back come crashing in now that they were clear of any immediate danger. Belatedly, he registered the mild twitch that was currently spasming in his sharingan eye. He hadn't really used it but his left hand came up to cover the eye and still the inadvertent motions. Nerves. That was what currently affected him. He could have died, true, but he had faced that threat countless times. In his bones, he knew the real reason, and he turned to look at the young kunoichi that lay not five feet away.

_Sakura._ The hand covering his eye slid down to idly caress his lips over his mask, the place where he had recently felt the press of her lips. The memory brought back a faint tingle to his skin. As he watched her, she shivered in the cool air and then her own eyes twitched beneath her eyelids. Without thought he rose and moved around her before lowering himself behind her, half on the bedroll and half on the dirty cave floor. Sharing the warmth of his body he pressed his bare chest to her back firmly, pausing when she turned to face him, eyes still closed. Biting back a hiss at the feel of her icy cold hands against his chest, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at her nuzzling into him. 

Beautiful, she was achingly beautiful in her sleep. Her long lashes nearly caressed the tops of her cheeks and her full lips were parted ever so slightly as she breathed in and out. The diamond seal of chakra on her forehead shined like a real gem, only accenting her lovely features. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame, pulling her close and he could feel the small exhale as she sighed against his skin. She felt so good tucked against his side. 

Allowing himself this moment of weakness, he held her close, forcing his gaze to the cave mouth to monitor for any movement. Hours passed and his own eyes turned heavy but he didn't dare rest. He could go quite a time longer without it. It was nearly morning when he moved, unwillingly extricating himself from Sakura's embrace. He didn't want her to wake up feeling uncomfortable, especially given what she'd been forced to endure from Sasuke. Just thinking about the Uchiha made anger and regret battle in his stomach. 

Grabbing his canteen he stepped outside of the cave just as the sun began to rise. There was a stream, close enough that he could hear the gentle flow of water, and he went to it to refill the container returning quickly. Sitting just outside the cave mouth, he pulled out a summoning scroll from his pocket and bit his thumb, barely registering the pain as he pressed his thumb to the scroll. The air seemed to contract and then expand before Pakkun appeared, his small body a welcome sight even though there was a long shallow cut over his muzzle. 

"Pakkun," Kakashi greeted, a hint of relief in his voice upon seeing his small friend alive and mostly well. "How are the others?" Pakkun stepped forward so that Kakashi could place a well deserved scratch behind his ear as he spoke. "They're all fine. Bull had a couple of cracked ribs and Urushi took the brunt of the attacks but they're healing. Everyone else has only minor scrapes." Bull, the giant black bulldog who was built like a tank seemed impervious to damage, but he had probably held on longer to help the others. And Urushi, brown and white with fierce eyes was the alpha in the pack and typically shielded the others when he could. Kakashi wanted to summon them all but it was better to let them rest and recover. 

Pakkun's ears tilted towards the cave and then Kakashi could hear the shuffling as Sakura awakened. She emerged, firmly holding down the shirt she wore and sat next to Kakashi without speaking, her legs stretched out in front of her. Pakkun rose and padded over to her jumping into her lap without asking. "Hello Pakkun," she greeted, her voice still soft and scratchy from sleep. It made Kakashi's blood pound. He watched her, using the guise of watching Pakkun and she looked down at the little dog, running her fingers over his back. "Hello Sakura," the pug greeted in return, sitting on her legs as he enjoyed her attention. She frowned slightly when she caught sight of the slight wound he bore. 

A green glow suddenly emanated from her hand as she moved it to Pakkun's muzzle and the little ninken stiffened before relaxing as the small cut knit itself back together. She was sweating and her breathing was heavier when she lowered her hand and turned her face to Kakashi's. She looked... proud and relieved. "It worked," she spoke, a smile following her words. He too was utterly relieved. He had worried about the longevity of whatever she'd been given and couldn't imagine having to live cut off from his own chakra. "Thanks!" Pakkun exclaimed, running his tongue over his newly healed muzzle before laying down on her lap. Sakura resumed petting Pakkun before speaking again, "It still feels stifled somehow but instead of being cut off it's more like..." she paused as she tried to find the right words to describe the intangible feelings, "It's more like a hand squeezing around my chakra, limiting the flow."

Kakashi held out the canteen to her as he nodded and spoke, "I'm sure it will return in full as the poison works itself from your system." Sakura nodded in agreement, taking the canteen to drink deeply. Lowering the container from her lips he noticed a sudden hesitancy in her movements as her green eyes glanced over to him. "I just wanted to-," she cleared her throat mid-sentence, clearly looking uncomfortable, "What I mean to say is thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry if what happened made you... uncomfortable." Her face had paled and she looked like the words had cost her to even speak them. The kiss. Had she regretted it? He pursed his lips as he tried to decipher her emotions. 

"Well I suppose I can forgive you seeing my face since you're my favorite," he remarked finally, allowing a smile to noticeably stretch his cheeks as he diverted her words. He reached out and took the canteen from her hands, allowing their fingers to graze against each other with the movement. "No telling Naruto," he warned, a gentle amusement entering his eyes, "I can't have him knowing that he's not my favorite." She answered his smile with a wide one of her own and gave a light laugh, the worry and tension leaving her. "Deal," she agreed, turning to look at their surroundings. "So what now?" she asked, looking around them. That had been a question Kakashi had mulled over all night. 

Rising to his feet, he stretched out with a slight groan as his muscles and shoulders popped and creaked in protest. "First we should probably find an area to regroup and allow you to regain the use of your chakra. Sasuke will no doubt move his group and be unfindable before we can return from the Leaf village with more forces and we can't let that happen. Not with this new concoction in the world. Not to mention he may soon lose a need to keep the Sato heir alive. So we'll gather our things and our strength and follow their movements. Once they're outside of that base there will be more opportunities to strike." Pakkun jumped from Sakura's lap and she rose with him but when she went to mimic Kakashi's overhead stretch the shirt of his that she wore rose up dangerously high and her eyes widened as her hands shot down to tug it back in place. "Pants. I need pants pronto," she choked out. "Do you want mine?" he asked immediately and her gaze began at his face before slowly dragging downwards, heat filling her cheeks the lower she went before she shook her head curtly. Unable to help himself Kakashi let out a loud laugh as he ducked into the cave to grab their things. 

When he reemerged Sakura and Pakkun were in the middle of arguing why pants were vital. "-don't see why anyone would want their bits all wrapped up," Pakkun continued, his head tilted, "Humans are so strange." Sakura let out a huff of indignation and just as she was about to respond Kakashi arrived his eyebrow quirked up high causing her reply to go unspoken. Turning to Pakkun, Kakashi spoke, "You should go back and rest, I'm going to need your help later with tracking." Pakkun nodded curtly, "Pleasure as always Sakura. Later Kakashi!" With that the air shifted and the ninken disappeared, going back to his ninken pack. Sliding the pack over his shoulders, Kakashi adjusted the strap on his bare shoulder and looked over at the rising sun, determining the direction to return to the village of Takigakure where they had left some supplies. Turning back to her he asked, "Ready?" She nodded and they set off, their pace not overly rushed but faster than walking. They were only a couple of hours from the village and when they arrived Kakashi pulled them to a stop just inside the trees outside of the village itself. He wanted to get her more clothes but he didn't want to leave her alone. 

As if she sensed his dilemma Sakura stepped to his side. "It's fine Kakashi," she spoke but he could hear the reluctance and concern that she tried to mask. Shaking his head, he decided his next move in a flash. Not only could he not stand the thought of the villagers catching an eyeful of her long bared legs but he had no idea what kind of inner turmoil the experience left her with. Taking off the pack and setting it on the ground his fingers went to the clasp of his pants. Sakura's mouth dropped open comically as she followed his movements and she slapped a hand over her eyes. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed. A low chuckle left his lips at the endearing blush that came to her cheeks yet again. So innocent. _Virgin._ That second inadvertent thought stole his breath and he reminded himself to stay calm as he stepped out of the fabric of his pants. He was left in nothing but black boxer briefs with his mask and forehead protector. He didn't mind his own state of undress and a part of him almost wished she would look. 

Sakura's eyes were still firmly shut and he tossed the fabric onto the pack with a laugh. "They'll be big but you can wear these," he told her, "I can make it back to our room unseen, don't worry." He turned to face the village, showing her his back. He heard the sharp intake of breath as she no doubt uncovered her eyes and saw his nearly naked backside. His shoulders shook lightly with suppressed laughter as he imagined her face but then he could hear the sound of rustling fabric as she pulled on the pants wordlessly. "They're _wayyyy_ too big," she finally spoke and he turned. Her face was clearly averted from his form and she was having to use one hand to hold them on her hips. "That will do," he replied, keeping himself impassive. In truth, he really liked seeing her like this for some reason. He turned and strode off through the trees tossing some words over his shoulders as he moved out of sight, "I'll meet you in our room."

He moved down the treeline and implemented a camouflage jutsu before approaching the nearest building. When Sakura finally stepped into the village he shadowed her, finding great amusement in the strange looks people cast her way as she walked on in comically large clothes and no shoes. She finally reached the inn and he moved around back to the window to their room, sliding the screen aside before moving inside. Their things were untouched and Kakashi grabbed one of the hanging robes shrugging it onto his shoulders. The sound of the innkeeper's exclamation could be heard from the room and he could hear her walking with Sakura as they approached the door. He camouflaged himself again as the door slid open and could hear Sakura assuring the innkeeper that she was fine but needed some rest and that, yes, her husband would be back shortly as well. Finally closing the door the kunoichi let out a heavy sigh. 

"Hey honey, I'm home," Kakashi spoke, dispelling the jutsu so that he practically appeared out of thin air in front of her. A rather unladylike curse spilled from her lips in surprise and she narrowed her eyes at him. Crossing his arms he leaned against the wall as she dropped the pack on the floor. She dropped to her knees in front of her own pack and pulled out her comb. "I'm going to go to the springs," she spoke. "Great minds think alike," he merely responded. There was no way he was going to leave her to go alone at this point. Especially when she wasn't back to full strength. She looked like she might argue, opening her mouth before stopping herself and giving a slight nod.

She rose and he followed her, moving to his own locker area and disrobing. He pulled off the boxer briefs as well as his forehead protector and mask, it was easy for him to keep his left eye shut. Replacing the mask with a small white cloth towel, he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out to the now familiar springs. There was another older couple talking in hushed silences in a smaller separate pool but other than that, no one. Tossing the towel aside at the water's edge, he sank into the hot depths until it came to his chest. Almost nothing beat hot springs. He moved to the ledge they sat at before and watched the other locker doorway in anticipation of Sakura's exit and just when he started to feel a tinge of worry she stepped out, her hair unbound and a white towel wrapped around her middle. The temptation to stare as she approached was strong and it took everything he had to turn away. Still, the sound of the towel hitting the ground as well as the water sloshing as she stepped in was like thunder in his ears trying to pull his attention. 

He could hear her approach and his one open eye turned to survey her as she approached. She looked like a water nymph as she neared, the water coming just above her breasts, the tips of her pink hair clinging to her form with the weight of water. Kakashi couldn't help the hard swallow as he took her in. Thick pink lashes swooped up as she brought her deep green eyes to his face making his knees feel weak. It was clear she was unsure of herself and he wanted to convey how utterly undone she made him feel, like she was a goddess incarnate. She slipped past him wordlessly to the soaps and shampoos that rested on the ledge behind him. Say something, do something, he chastised himself inwardly. Sakura was smelling each of the shampoos before she seemed to find the one she wanted and gripped it, turning back to face him. 

She moved back to him and there was a small smile on her lips. His open eye darted down as she suddenly tugged her lower lips between her teeth in a nervous gesture. "Would you wash my hair again?" she asked and he licked his lips before looking back up to her deep eyes. "Of course," he finally answered, his voice less casual than it normally was. It was midday and there was another couple within sight but there was still no denying the undercurrent of energy that passed between them. He'd never felt quite so off kilter with anyone before. He took the bottle from her hand and watched as she set her comb down at the water's edge before turning to face away. The bottle was already open and he could smell the citrus wafting up before he even poured it into his hand. _She had chosen the same scent he'd used last time._ Sakura lowered herself deeper into the water, submerging her hair and wetting it before rising back up. 

Taking a deep breath Kakashi poured the shampoo into his hands before bringing them to her hair again. The movement felt familiar and electric all in one as he brought a hand to the water darkened locks of her hair. Setting down the bottle in his opposite hand he brought that one to her hair as well. At first his touch was tentative, but as he noticed her shoulders visibly relax he felt a bit bolder and massaged her scalp harder as suds began to form between his fingers, filling the air around them with the wonderful scent. He was surprised that she had asked him to do this again, but he wouldn't question his good fortune. Once all of her hair was thoroughly cleaned he reached for the comb she'd set aside, wanting any excuse to continue. With the utmost care he began to untangle the snarls in her hair, working carefully. It was slow work and they were both quiet, only hearing the waterfall in the distance and the slide of water around them. 

Finally when it was clean and clear of tangles he set the comb to the side and gathered her hair together in one hand. His other went to her throat and collarbone to tug her back into the water and she flinched when his fingers touched her neck. He pulled back immediately and instinctively knew that the touch had bothered her. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly pulling his hands back, but not moving away from her. Sakura turned then, her eyes unreadable in their complexity as she looked at him and her hands captured his. "Don't apologize," she replied steadily, bringing his hands back up to her hair that rested on her shoulders. Only now she was facing him. 

The look on her face became speculative as she looked at him and his fingers combed through her hair as he tilted his head, "What is it?" he asked. "I never did get to see your whole face," she revealed, and then as if she realized what she was talking about, she blushed. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Would you like to?" Her breathing seemed to catch at his words, but she nodded as her eyes stared at the towel that covered the lower half of his face. Her hands had dropped to the water's surface and now it was his turn to take her hands in his, grasping them gently. He couldn't help but let his left eye open as he watched her face and her gaze flickered up to his sharingan momentarily, before moving back to the covering. Merely the fact that she didn't look at his blood red eye with distrust or unease was more than a comfort. She treated it as if it were just another part of him despite what he could do with it. 

Time felt like it slowed to a crawl around them as he brought her fingers to the upper edges of the towel where it rested on his cheekbones. "Promise me you won't faint or scream?" he finally asked, a slight teasing tone tingeing his voice. Her eyes rolled and a smile curved her lips before she tried to tug on the fabric but his hold was firm. "Alright," she relented with a huff, "I promise." He let go of her hands then and she inhaled before tugging it down ever so slowly, revealing every bit of his pale skin inch by inch. Kakashi kept his eyes on her, watching for every small inflection in her face, for any hint of her reaction to him as she pulled it down lower and lower. Sakura didn't speak as she finally revealed every part of him, finally exhaling as she took him in. She stepped a bit forward and he could feel the air thicken between them as she pressed closer. Her fingers released the towel and she dropped one to rest on his shoulder while the other traced over his nose, then his jawline, and then finally just below his lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her close and drive the breath from their lungs. To feel the press of her against every part of him and never taste anything but her lips and tongue.

As if sensing the tension building between them, Sakura looked up to his eyes, her gaze heated. She rose up on her toes and although he wasn't looking he was aware of how her breasts rose from the water. So close, they were separated by no more than an inch. Teetering on the edge of losing control, Kakashi shuddered when he felt the barest brush of her hard nipples against his chest. _Holy fuck._ She too seemed to shiver and his muscles bunched, prepared to wrap her up when the slap of wet feet against stone pulled their attention. The older couple had exited their pool and were walking back to the locker rooms, wrapped in their towels. The spell between the two jounin seemed to break and she stepped back, lowering back into the water and turning to the ledge, shielding a blush from his view. He had never been so close to killing an unarmed civilian couple in his entire life. He exhaled heavily and looked at her bare shoulders with subtle longing before willing the rest of his body to calm down. 

She turned back to him and in her hands was the shampoo bottle. Her hungry eyes had subdued and she now looked at him with her normal gentle smile. "I'll wash your hair," she offered and he agreed. She was efficient and although it felt amazing, the sexual current between them had dulled. They both took a moment to wash their own bodies and he couldn't help but steal glances as her hands passed over herself. If only he could've washed more than just her hair. The thought had him hardening again and he made sure to avert his gaze for the remainder of their time in the hot water, not even looking up when she exited the water and gathered her towel. There was only so much his libido could take. 

He got out as well and wrapped the towel around his waist before they walked in, separating at the locker rooms. He donned the robe and moved back to their room. It was only midday but they really needed to rest and prepare themselves to head back out as soon as possible. He made it to the room before she did and closed the single window, darkening the room and he was fixing the futon and covers when she walked in. "We should sleep and recover before heading back out late tonight," he spoke. She was staring at him, no doubt because he hadn't bothered to replace his mask. She had already seen him without it and now it was just the two of them. Plus, if he was honest with himself, he was enjoying her extra attention. Nodding, Sakura moved to her bag, laying out clothes for when they awoke and putting everything else away. Kakashi did the same and then slipped beneath the covers. He couldn't help but be distinctly aware of when she laid out on the futon as well, their bodies no more than a foot apart. 

Breathing deeply, he worked on calming himself and he fell asleep surprisingly quickly, no doubt due to the lack of sleep he had been enduring the last two days. Hours after he had fallen unconscious, a muffled cry pulled him immediately from sleep and he sat up sharply, his eyes darting around their room before landing on Sakura's form beside him. She was tossing and turning beside him before she let out another cry and he was by her side in an instant. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he shook her lightly and then harder when she didn't awaken. "Sakura," he called and then a little louder, "Sakura!" 

Her bright green eyes almost glowed in the low light when they snapped open, a slight panic still on her features as she looked over his face. "Kakashi?" she questioned hesitantly. "Yes, it's me," he replied reassuringly, rubbing her shoulders with his fingers, "You were just having a nightmare." Her breathing slowed and then she did something that took him completely by surprise. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and she closed the space between them, pressing her lips hard against his in a crushing kiss. It felt as if his brain misfired for a moment before instinct and desire roared in his chest and he pushed back against her kiss, pressing her back into the futon mattress. She let out a slight moan that made his chest tighten and his hands slid down her sides as he parted her lips with his tongue, overwhelmed with his hunger for her. She tasted even better than he remembered and he couldn't help but press the length of his body against hers as he lost himself in the wave of need. _Perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter and I'm already looking forward to getting all of the next one out. As usual, any comment or kudos are appreciated. I'm loving writing this and I hope y'all are enjoying reading it.


	7. Just a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's POV. Just a heads up: this one is a bit racy and a bit bloody.

The air felt stale and dead, the barren colorless streets devoid of any signs of life. Dread intermingled with a burning curiosity that drove her forward past the silent shops as her steps lengthened. She broke into a run just as she turned the corner and was immediately tripped up by an obstacle in the road. Landing hard, the young jounin finally registered the first splash of color. Red. Deep crimson red that was nearly black against the palm of her hands. It surrounded her on the ground and she turned taking in what had caused her to fall. No, not what. Who. It was her mother, her face frozen in an expression of horror, blood leaking from multiple deep cuts all over her form. Sakura quickly turned away from the sight but there was no escaping the carnage. Now she stared at Naruto, a younger version of him she had known when they were just genin together. He had been cut to ribbons, his orange jacket stained that crimson red. "No, no, no..." she whispered shaking her head. 

The bodies continued on just as Sasuke had shown her before. Shifting her gaze, the next body was Kakashi. This one tore her even deeper, seeing his bare face and still features. She crawled forward to him, touching his porcelain jaw, leaving a fingerprint of blood in the wake of her touch. Sasuke's voice echoed behind her and she whirled. He was standing in the midst of more bodies, his twin sharingan spinning in tandem, their color a mirror of the blood staining the streets. "How many people need to risk themselves to protect you Sakura? This is what will happen to them," he spoke cruelly gesturing to the bodies. Any reply she may have been building died on her tongue. He was right, she knew it. It was why she had wanted to grow to be more, to have the power to protect others. "Sakura," Kakashi's voice suddenly called and she turned back to his body but it was gone. "Sakura!"

\----------------------------

Her eyes shot open and she would have sat up, but strong hands held her shoulders. Disorientation made her pause as a handsome face looked down at her. Pale silver chunks of hair dangled down threatening to obscure his vision. "Kakashi?" she questioned hesitantly, trying to connect the man she'd known for many years with the handsome stranger that leaned over her now. "Yes, it's me," he reassured her, his gaze full of concern as his fingers rubbed gently on her shoulders, "You were just having a nightmare." A nightmare. Kakashi was alive. He was alive and warm and oh so close. Her mind may have still felt a semblance of confusion, but there was no denying the desire that built in her core, tightening her breasts and making her chest ache. Closing the distance between them with sudden purpose, she pushed against his hold on her shoulders to meld her lips to his. He was still against her for a long moment before letting out a low growl and then pushed his tongue past her lips in a sharp demand to taste her. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from her mouth to his as he pressed her down harder, the length of his body sliding against hers. 

Part of her barely knew what was happening, but she wanted more. His hands slid down her sides and she arched her back, pressing her aching breasts against his solid chest. Every inch of his body that touched hers was firm and unyielding. Her own hands finally moved, squeezing between them to slide against the warm skin of his exposed chest. His robe had parted, exposing the hard marble of his muscles beneath and her hands roamed eagerly, her nails lightly scraping against the skin. She felt like she was being consumed as he dominated her mouth, feasting on her before tangling with her tongue, the carnal sensation new but welcome. Heat spun, tightening in the pit of her stomach and she let her hands slide down further between them, allowing instinct to drive her. 

One of his hands grabbed her wrists lightening fast, stopping her downward movement and his lips broke from hers, their heavy breathing intermingling between them. She wasn't sure if it was from the sudden loss of his lips or because her body was desperate for air but she suddenly felt dizzy. "Sakura," he finally breathed out and his voice sounded pained. His forehead rested against hers, eyes clenched shut and he gritted his teeth, as if trying to hold himself still. The moment of reprieve made the instinctual, almost drunken hunger ease, and she blinked slowly as her mind cleared. She finally realized where her hands had been heading and couldn't help but flush at the thought. He had stopped her. Did he not want her that way? He had kissed her like he did. And even in this embarrassing moment she realized that she still wanted him. 

His hand on her side squeezed her for a moment before his mismatched eyes finally opened. He was looking down at her, desire plain on his face. Slowly he brought up her two hands that he held in a single one of his and slid his lips over her knuckles. She inhaled slightly, watching the movement with a rapt emerald gaze. The touch of his lips against her skin was electrifying, even against her hands. They hadn't spoken and she didn't break the silence first, worried about breaking the magic that seemed to pulse between them. He moved her hands above her head and held them there in a light embrace that she knew she could've broken had she wanted to. Needless to say, she didn't. He leaned down to her again, caressing her lips with his own in a more teasing, gentle embrace. His tongue teased along the seam of her lips but when she opened beneath him he danced back and pressed kisses against the line of her jaw, nudging her jawline up to expose more of her throat. Breathy pants tore from her and a groan rumbled in her chest as he nipped and twirled his tongue over her skin. 

"I want you," he breathed and his voice was low and thick. The sound of it sent a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs and she shivered beneath him. He continued to press kisses along her collarbone and both his hands came to her robe, one at the collar and one at the tie around her waist. He paused and his eyes flickered up to hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her and she swallowed hard. Stop what? Everything was happening so fast that it was difficult to comprehend. As if sensing her uncertainty, Kakashi's hands loosened on her robe. "Don't stop!" Sakura quickly breathed out, shaking her head, knowing that whatever was happening, she didn't want it to end. His hands tightened back on the fabric and he seemed to study her. It seemed as if he was dancing on some hidden line of uncertainty himself and she licked her lips as she watched him, noting how his eyes followed the movement of her tongue. "I want you too," she finally spoke, her voice little more than a cracked whisper. That seemed to be all he needed and his deft hands pulled at the tie of her robe while the other tugged down the material to expose her pert full breasts and hardened nipples. She bit down on her lip in a slight nervousness and self consciousness at her smaller bared breasts. "Beautiful," Kakashi breathed out, looking down at her like she was perfection incarnate. One of his large hands enveloped a breast in his calloused grip and kneaded the flesh before his head dipped down to her opposite breast and he captured the hard bud of her nipple between his lips. His tongue flicked against her and pleasure shot to her core, pulling a surprised gasp from her lips. 

Bringing her hands down from above her head, one came down to clench the mattress at her side while the other slid through his silver hair. He was looking up to her face as he teased and tasted her breasts and she had to squeeze her legs together to keep from falling apart. It seemed his aim was to drive her mad with need. "Kakashi please," she finally spoke out, her voice high and almost desperate. There was a need she didn't know how to quench, a slow beast building inside her, clawing to be released. Her former sensei smiled against her skin, as if he enjoyed his ability to leave her her falling apart at the seams. The squeezing hand on her breast released her to slide down as he continued to lap and suck at her other breast. His hand slid a fiery trail down over her taut stomach, circling around her belly button until her hips lifted in a silent plea. It felt like her whole body was on fire with need and still she wanted more. Lower, harder, faster.

Pushing the remnants of her robe aside he finally, mercifully, slid his hand between the apex of her thighs. Thick fingers slid between the folds of her sex to find that she was wet beneath his touch. Soaked actually. He let out a hiss of what may have been approval and before she could even think of being embarrassed, pleasure curled her toes as his thumb circled a tender sensitive bundle of skin. Her hips bucked and she gasped loud, the fingers in his hair tightening. He shifted against her, moving further down, pressing a trail of kisses down her abdomen as his thumb continued to strum pleasure through her body. _Wait, what was he doing?_ His head was slowly but surely descending down to her core and she felt a strange sort of panic when she realized what he intended. What of her taste? Or how wet she was? "Wait Kakashi, don't-" she began but he pressed his lips to her core before she could stop him. 

Time stopped and she was left speechless as his mouth covered a place that, until recently, had never been touched by another. His sinful, skillful tongue darted out to lash against her sensitive flesh and her eyes rolled back as ecstasy made her shudder beneath him and a cry left her lips. If she had thought he had feasted on her lips, she clearly hadn't understood the meaning of the word. Now he truly devoured her, sucking against her as his tongue swirled over her and even dipped inside her. Sakura's insides clenched and she felt something approaching, threatening to explode out of her. She wanted to warn him but when her lips parted blinding light stole over her vision and she was lost, drowning in pleasure. Her hips bucked up against his hungry mouth while her fingers held him tight against her core. Orgasm. She knew even though she'd never had one before. Every muscle was taut as it crashed over her in endless waves leaving her to spasm with every beat of her heart. 

Finally her body slumped and she released her hold on him before slowly opening heavy lidded eyes. A green glow emanated from her fingers washing over them both in a needlessly healing wave and Kakashi smiled up at her from between her legs, gaze flickering to the green aura of her healing chakra around them before it dissipated. _Oops._ She had lost control it seemed. He moved up her body and pulled her in tight against him. She could feel a hard, hot length pressing against her stomach and it made her wonder how to please him. Should she... put her mouth on him too? They lay there in silence for a time, one of his hands running over her hair in lazy strokes while the other held her close. It felt so surreal. Had that really just happened? With Kakashi?! "Your chakra seems to have come back," he finally remarked softly and her eyes widened. She had been so caught up in his embrace that she hadn't even realized! The giddy feeling that accompanied the thought made her reach into herself. There it was, unrestricted and simmering beneath her skin, just waiting to be tapped into. It felt as though the blindfold and shackles limiting her potential had been removed. Still, it was difficult to focus on her recovery while she was wrapped in his arms. 

Before she could even think of a response Kakashi spoke first, "Are you okay?" The hand that was brushing over her hair stilled and he moved a finger to brush over her cheek. Why was he asking her that? It was undoubtedly either pertaining to what they'd just done or to her chakra. "I'm better than okay," she responded honestly and immediately blushed. The words sounded overeager and perhaps a bit foolish. A gentle chuckle reverberated in his chest before he resumed the stroking of her hair. "Good," he spoke roughly then cleared his throat. Was he nervous? Impossible.

Her mind raced with how she should act after what they'd done. Surely a more experienced worldly woman would be unbothered by what had transpired. Shinobi often took lovers on a whim. When you constantly put your life on the line, it was more acceptable to take comfort where you could get it. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth she chewed on it in her indecision, glad he couldn't see her face since she was still buried against his chest. One of her arms, trapped beneath her side, was going numb so she shifted in an effort to free it, moving against him. It had the unintended effect of her body rubbing firmly against his and when he let out a slight groan, her pulse quickened. 

The hard length of him, trapped between their bodies, slid against her stomach and the hands she had laid against his chest curled into fists. "Sorry," he apologized quickly although he didn't move. "You don't have to... I mean, do you want me to...?" she asked hesitantly, her heartbeat thundering in her chest. She couldn't even bring herself to say the words. However, he only shook his head leaning back to meet her gaze with a slight smirk on his lips. They held the comfort she was so familiar with and an added foreign heat that made her want to do more for him. "Perhaps another time. This is enough," he remarked, shifting to lay on his back and pulling her to lay half atop him before leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling above. Another time, huh? That thought made her smile. 

The hand that had been running over her hair slipped down to rest on her arm while the hand around her back kneaded gently at her muscles. He had closed his eyes so she took the moment to share unabashedly at his face, finding him to be more handsome the longer she looked. Reaching a shaky hand forward ever so slightly, she skimmed her fingers over the lines of his face. He did nothing but let out a contented sigh so she continued, running over the line of his jaw and then the bridge of his nose. It was like he had transformed into a completely different person in the span of an hour. Pausing at the dark spot that marked his skin near his chin she remarked, "You have a mole." His mouth twisted into the semblance of a frown and he replied, "Beauty mark." Her smile quirked as she bit back a laugh and she ran her fingers up and over the lines that creased between his furrowed brows, calming them. He opened his eyes and spoke the words she'd been dreading, "We should get ready to go." Pulling back from him now felt like an uncertain goodbye. How would they get back to this? 

Despite her concerns she nodded in answer and pushed from his chest, quickly pulling her robe closed, suddenly shy. He sat up behind her and now that her chakra had returned she was acutely aware of every move he made, every sense fixed on him save her eyes. Rather than agonize over whether to change in front of him, she picked up the clothes she'd laid out and headed for the door. "I'm going to use the bathroom," she explained, not turning to face him. The wetness between her legs needed to be taken care of before she put on her clothes anyways. When she made it to the bathroom, the experience of cleaning herself after such an experience was an interesting one, considering she was still beyond sensitive. Once her business was finished and she'd dressed in her normal attire of black skintight leggings with a red halter top, Sakura returned to the room to find Kakashi already changed, mask and forehead protector in place. He was packing his satchel and she moved to her own to throw her hair up and don her green flak jacket and sandals. The silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but it was obvious and she had always had a hard time with such things. Still, she could think of nothing to say. 

Much to the concern and confusion of the innkeeper, they checked out and exited the inn to be greeted by the setting sun. They both set off wordlessly in the direction of the base that had undoubtedly been cleared out by now. Redirecting her focus, Sakura scanned the trees around them, doing her best to avoid any distractions. They leapt through the treetops and thankfully, once the sun set, they had the light of the full moon to guide their way. They paused when they were close for a water break and to set forward at a slower, more cautious, pace. No conversation was required between them as they approached the perimeter of the clearing where the bunker's open mouth was located. Kakashi veered left so she took the right but it was whisper quiet. He took point and they approached the seemingly deserted entrance, both using a stealth jutsu to muffle their steps and chakra signatures. Pausing at the entrance, Kakashi stepped through first and they both sensed the activation almost simultaneously. The white haired jounin whirled but was met with an invisible barrier separating them. "Shit," she whispered, spinning in place when she felt approaching chakra signatures. "Well well Yuki," a male voice sounded out from near the treeline, "Looks like we caught us some fishies." The words ended in a disturbingly mad cackle out to her left and then a broad mountain of a man emerged from the opposite side of the clearing. She recognized him as one of the shinobi that had shackled Kakashi and it made her lip curl. He made no response to his unseen partner but his gaze worked up and down her body with a fixed smile, making her skin crawl. Her eyes flickered to Kakashi who had just finished checking over the barrier that surrounded him and he gave a tight shake of his head, his features unreadable. He wasn't going to be able to get out of there anytime soon without some serious power or her finding the paper binding seals. As far as Sakura was concerned, that was fine. Within the blink of an eye, senbon appeared in each of her hands and she turned to face the one she could see first.

"Are you sure you want to do this big guy?" she asked, sending chakra into her legs. He was advancing slowly, calmly, like some terrible villain, confident in his overwhelming victory and gave her no response. It pissed her off when people underestimated her. With a whip of her wrist she sent two senbon right for the vital acupuncture points in his neck and then spun, lashing out with a fierce kick behind her. Her foot connected with a solid mass in the air and she grinned as a loud grunt sounded and a body suddenly appeared, sailing through the air to land against the barrier that currently sealed in Kakashi. "Clever girl," the now visible man spat out, coughing blood into his lap. Sakura didn't waste time watching him, instead turning back to the first opponent. He hadn't slowed and was almost upon her so she flicked her opposite wrist, letting her two remaining senbon fly towards him. They clattered harmlessly off his skin as if he were made of stone and his grin widened. Wanting to wipe it from his face she fed chakra into her arm as he closed in and swung right for his face, colliding with his jaw and cheek. A sharp crunch sounded out and pain radiated up the side of her arm as he barely moved beneath the force of her blow. Instantly she knew that she had broken three of her knuckles, the sharp pain threatening to hinder her focus. "Motherfu-" she was cut off as he grabbed her around the neck and hauled her off her feet.

 _Well this is less than ideal._ Sakura could hear the struggling sounds of the other rogue shinobi attempting to stand behind her but the sound was quickly getting drowned out by the loud pulsing of her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Grasping the hard tree trunk of an arm Sakura pulled on a form of jutsu she rarely used but was proficient at. Genjutsu. Focusing hard on the channels of his chakra, she willed an illusion to come into play, trying to make it as realistic as possible. In his mind he would see her eyes suddenly roll back and feel her grow limp beneath his grasp. Instantly his grip loosened in answer and she brought both legs up, pushing off from his chest in a powerful kick that sent her flying, her back skidding over the ground. He blinked stupidly for half a moment, looking at his empty hand and then at her lying ten feet away on the ground. She rubbed her throat before vaulting back to her feet. When she'd delved into his chakra she could see how he had layered his skin in a stone-like barrier and, even better, she could see the weak points. Pulling out a kunai into each hand she ran straight at him then threw one of the blades hard with unerring accuracy to his eye. He easily blocked it, but she had been anticipating that. Before he had even raised his hand to block she had let loose a second kunai and it sunk deep into the soft flesh of his armpit as his hand rose. He let loose a pained grunt, freezing up for a moment and then she was there, ripping the kunai free from him in a damaging arc. Crimson sprayed out and he dropped to his knees wordlessly, blood flowing out from his side like a river. 

Before her emotions could get the better of her she looked over the clearing but the second shinobi had vanished and there was no trace of him concealing himself anywhere near. She was fairly certain her kick had broken some of his ribs so he had probably slunk away when he'd finally been able to stand. Returning her sights to the giant man before her she watched as he let out a shudder and then toppled to the ground, dead. He wasn't the first man she had killed and he wouldn't be the last but she far preferred saving lives to taking them. Her hand had begun to throb and there were slight aches here and there, but she moved to where Kakashi still stood, waiting statue still behind a shimmering barrier. Looking around the entrance she found one of the paper seals hidden beneath a rock and cut through it with her bloody kunai, breaking the seal. 

Kakashi approached her slowly as she leaned against an entrance wall and he picked up her injured hand, inspecting the swollen, disfigured tissue. "That was well done," he remarked in a cool tone and she wondered if she was just imagining the undertone of concern. Wiping off the blood from the blade on her pants she slipped it into a pocket before bringing her free hand up and over where he held her damaged one. Green light began to glow as she pushed out a wave of healing chakra, knitting the breaks in bones and tears in muscles. "Thank you," she finally replied when it was finished, sighing lightly in relief. He turned her hand over, inspecting the impeccable job she'd done. His hand was warm against her skin and she made no move to pull it back. 

Finally, he dropped her hand and crossed his arms, looking at the dead shinobi that lay in the clearing. "Why did he loosen his hold?" he asked in clear confusion. Sakura walked out to collect the kunai and various senbon that had been dropped while she answered, "Someone once told me that I was well suited for genjutsu so I decided it would be foolish not to learn how to implement it." The explanation earned her a raised eyebrow from him and she let out a smile before continuing, "From the look in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to kill me, not yet anyways. So I showed him an illusion of me passing out." Kakashi stiffened at the implication in her words but she pretended not to notice and finished picking up her tools before tucking them into the pouches of her flak jacket. Kakashi had once been the one to tell her she favored genjutsu. Back then it had seemed a dishonorable form of jutsu but once she'd grown older, she'd seen the wisdom in having it in her arsenal. "So where to now?" she asked him, crossing her arms to match his pose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! I really enjoyed finally getting to write a scene between the two of them. I hope it was enjoyable for all of you guys as well. And I'm not used to writing fight scenes either, so I hope that it was able to be followed. As usual, I love seeing the comments and kudos stack up, it keeps me going. You guys are the best!


	8. Hard Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's POV  
> Sorry for the longer wait. I didn't like this chapter the first time so I started almost completely back over and then I had a bit of writer's block. But I pushed through and here we are. Enjoy!

The heady taste of her lingered on his tongue leaving him in a perpetual state of arousal for their entire journey to the hidden base. Had that really happened? It was a dangerous distraction for a shinobi but he still couldn't keep himself from picturing the way her cheeks and chest had flushed with pleasure and the sounds she made when she came beneath his mouth. She had been so overwhelmingly responsive to his touch and as he thought of her he wondered if he should have attended to himself before they had left. They were practically soaring through the treetops, the scenery flying by, but as the hours passed his mind replayed every sensation and tempting detail. If not for his trained innate caution he might have overshot the base altogether but he pulled them to stop on a thick branch near the rogue ninja base, inwardly chastising his own inattention.

He pulled a canteen from his pack and took a sip before handing it over, his single exposed eye watching as she wrapped her lips around the mouth of the container. He averted his gaze and swallowed hard, trying to block out his taunting imagination. Forcing himself to focus, Kakashi allowed the possible threat ahead to take over his thoughts as he scanned the surrounding woods. They dropped down to the ground and their pace became slower and more cautious. She was an easy partner, picking up on his cues and intentions, undoubtedly because he had trained her. When they finally stepped into the clearing, he took point, listening hard and spreading out his chakra for any semblance of life. Everything appeared whisper quiet and he stepped into the base's entrance but as his second foot passed the threshold, power ignited behind him and he whirled. A shimmering wall of air separated him from Sakura and he immediately checked around himself for seals to break or weak points to slip through. Following the chakra flow that surrounded, he found out that he had been sealed into a barrier cube, preventing an exit even through the surrounding earth walls. 

Two chakra signatures suddenly uncloaked themselves nearby and he could hear the voice of one step from the nearby treeline. And yet, he couldn't see him. Invisibility jutsu of some sort. Dammit, he was trapped in here. He could try and blow through the barrier with his chakra but it would leave him drained. Weighing his options, he saw a different figure emerge from the opposite side of the clearing. He remembered this one. The behemoth that had secured him on Sasuke's orders. The hands at his sides tightened into fists as his mind whirled for an escape that wouldn't leave him useless or that wouldn't take up a long time. Every ounce of him wanted to protect her. Sakura is a jounin, he reminded himself trying to breathe easier. There was no use in worrying over every threat she had to face. She had trained her whole life for this. 

When she turned back to him he only gave her a curt shake of his head to let her know that he wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. He didn't detect a trace of unease or fear within her as she turned back to face her first opponent and a flicker of pride surged in his chest. Her stance widened and he watched the approaching shinobi, his lip curling when he saw the way the man's eyes roved over Sakura's body. Several choice curse words passed through his mind but he stayed silent. He didn't want to do anything to distract her in this moment. Especially since she had another enemy somewhere nearby, cloaked from view. She suddenly became a whirling and deadly blur, sending senbon sailing with deadly accuracy while simultaneously turning to kick the air behind her. A lithe young man was suddenly sailing directly for Kakashi and he stood in place as the body slammed against the barrier. He collided hard before his body crumpled to the ground. Calculating eyes assessed the man who was gasping for air and Kakashi knew he had broken multiple ribs. He would be lucky if nothing had been punctured. "Clever girl," the man wheezed, blood slipping past his lips. The sight of the man, so quickly incapacitated only swelled Kakashi's pride in her and he turned to watch the second opponent that was closing in. 

Kakashi's good mood quickly faltered as senbon clattered harmlessly off the giant man's skin and then Sakura made the mistake of sending a chakra loaded punch to his face. He could hear the crunch of her bones from here and his breathing hitched as he stepped forward, his chest pressing against the barrier. The shinobi closest to him was attempting to stand but Kakashi paid him no mind. He only had eyes for Sakura who was now dangling from the ground as her opponent gripped her neck, cutting off her air supply. Fear at seeing her in such danger made his throat dry and tighten and he held his breath in his anxiety. _Fight him, kick him, find the chinks in his armor!_ Kakashi's eyes were wide and unblinking as he watched her struggle until, without any discernible reason, the giant man suddenly lowered her, slackening his hold. She was quick to take advantage, raising both feet to slam into his barrel chest and sending herself flying backwards. _Atta girl._ The leaner injured rogue near him had finally gathered himself to his feet and Kakashi watched him hobble away for only a second before turning back to the action.

Sakura gave herself and her opponent no time to recover before she was on her feet, kunai sailing through the air. Kakashi exhaled heavily as one of them sunk into an armpit, right through a major artery. She was a visage of grace and death, unstoppable as she continued forward to grip the kunai embedded in the man and ripped it free. It was a brutal display but it hardly affected him. He had seen much worse and his only feeling was relief as she stood and looked back in his direction. He schooled his expression and stepped back to fold his arms over his chest. She had done exceptionally well and her victory was finally enough to overcome the knot of concern that had formed in his stomach.

Without much of a pause she walked back to him and began to wordlessly search for the paper seal. Once it was released he slowly stepped forward, unable to keep himself from reaching for her damaged hand, his touch gentle. Multiple knuckles were broken and it was swelling, already threatening to turn from red to purple. She hadn't held back with this one. "That was well done," he complimented her, slowly letting go of the concern and fear he had held for her. She brought up her free hand and he watched as the injury knit itself back together beneath her touch. He had always found the art of medical ninjutsu to be exceptionally beautiful and her talent was unmatched save perhaps for Tsunade. Once she had finished, Kakashi held her hand a moment longer, inspecting her now completely healed hand. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. The inspection lasted a moment longer than necessary before he reluctantly released his hold on her. Turning towards the dead shinobi to keep himself from staring at her, he crossed his arms and voiced a question that had been nagging him about what had happened when the shinobi had released his hold on her. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure. 

She confirmed his suspicions and yet he was still surprised that she had finally delved into learning genjutsu offensive tactics. Her words reminded him of the leery way that the tall man had eyed her and he was suddenly disappointed that he hadn't been able to be the one to end him. "So where to now?" she suddenly asked, tearing him from murderous thoughts as she mimicked his pose. Kakashi knelt down, placing his hands to the ground and then breathing in deep he exhaled, pushing out his chakra into the ground, coaxing it forward. Halfway across the clearing, where the dead shinobi's body lay the earth opened up, swallowing the form before closing back. Remaining on the ground, he dusted off his hands before pulling a summoning scroll from a pocket. "Now we tie up the loose end and find Sato," he finally answered, taking out a kunai and reopening the cut he had made on his thumb earlier before initiating the summon.

Pakkun suddenly appeared and the small dog's hair stood on end when he realized where they were. "Yo Kakashi, what's the mission?" the small dog asked, peering at the surroundings. The silver haired jounin rubbed his hand over his jaw before responding, "I need you to find Sasuke's scent and find out where they're headed. Don't interact, just locate them and then go home. I will resummon you tomorrow to get the location. With treats." The pug perked up at the last words, his tail beginning to wag behind him. "You got it boss!" Pakkun replied enthusiastically, racing around the clearing to pick up the scent he needed. Kakashi's sense of smell and tracking ability weren't nearly as keen as Pakkun's but he would be able to manage what he had in mind. 

The dirt crunched beneath his feet as he rose and he was shocked to find Sakura staring at him as he turned to her. An alluring blush stole over her cheeks beneath his gaze and the memory of her moans echoed in his ears. "Time for us to find Mr. Invisible," he quipped, glad to find his voice remained steady before turning in the direction the injured shinobi had practically crawled away to. It was getting harder for him to keep his thoughts from being apparent on his face but he still managed.

Turning his focus to the task at hand, he moved to the treeline, picking up on the signs of disturbed foliage as well as the recent scent of blood. "This way," he beckoned, keeping his eyes forward as he followed the trail. It was an easy one to follow, the shinobi obviously too pained to cover his tracks, and it only became easier as the sun began to rise. However, focusing on his sense of smell only made him more aware of the scent following behind him. Sweet citrus combined with the salty tang of sweat lingered in his brain and he could only wonder how her skin tasted at that moment. 

Picking up the pace, they had only traveled an hour when they finally came upon the shinobi they tracked. He had passed out next to a large tree, facedown in the dirt. His breathing was ragged, blood bubbling past his lips with every breath. Kakashi stopped next to him, wondering what the best course of action would be. Before he could say anything further, Sakura had knelt down beside the young dark haired ninja and she was rolling him onto his back, pressing an ear to his chest. 

"One of his ribs punctured his lung," she stated, quickly pulling out her kunai to tear through his shirt, exposing his torso. A huge bruise from where she had kicked him earlier marred his chest and Kakashi knelt on his opposite side, watching her pull out several materials from her pack with a clinical efficiency, her face stoic. "I'll have to release some of the air that's trapped in his chest cavity so his lung can expand again and he can breathe properly," she explained, pouring a container of alcohol over a senbon needle. 

"Won't he wake up when you do that?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow. She nodded, biting at her lip. "He probably will. That's why I've got you here. I need you to keep him still, but not by force. Overexertion or knocking him out may impede further oxygen flow to his brain and then he'll be useless to us," she answered, her gaze darting up to his and he knew what she meant. One of his hands reached up to pull his forehead protector out of the way, exposing his sharingan eye. She stared at it for half a moment and he could only hold her gaze, wishing he knew her thoughts. 

With an efficiency borne of countless practice, she pressed the senbon needle through his chest causing blood to quickly well up, bubbling on his skin as a slight amount of air leaked out. The young man's eyes immediately snapped open and he let out a wet, rasping gasp, his chest arching up. Before he could move further, Kakashi was over him, capturing his gaze with his single swirling red eye, luring him into complacency. Sakura didn't hesitate in her movements, pulling out a large syringe and pushing it through the hole she had made. Drawing back on the plunger of the syringe, it quickly filled with air and a bit of blood, leaving the man's breathing instantly smoother. Sakura's hands came up then, over the man's chest and that same green glow from earlier bathed his skin. Audible pops and cracks sounded as his ribs shifted back into place and Sakura released him with a gasp, sitting back on her heels. 

"Is he healed?" Kakashi asked softly, still holding the man in a temporary trance state. She shook her head in answer, wiping away beads of sweat that dotted her brow and then blotting at the hole she had created with a bit of gauze before speaking, "No. He isn't in immediate danger of dying anymore, but his lung will collapse again without further treatment and I haven't completely healed the torn muscles or the breaks themselves. This is just a temporary reprieve for the moment." Kakashi nodded at her, knowing he would likely have to kill him anyways. He was a rogue shinobi, and as such, his fate was undoubtedly already written. 

In his mind, he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant interaction to witness. A part of him wanted to spare Sakura the sight for her sake, but it was mostly for himself. He didn't want this to change the way she viewed him but this was also part of their jobs as jounins. He couldn't ask her to leave. Clearing his throat, Kakashi placed his hands on the man's shoulders before releasing him from the hold of his sharingan. Dark eyes lost the hazy quality that had overtaken them and the rogue was staring up at Kakashi like he was a devil, loathing entwining with fear. 

Trying desperately to ignore Sakura's emerald gaze from beside them, Kakashi allowed his features to harden and a menacing air to enter his voice. "Good morning sunshine," he began, the tone mocking, "My friend and I here have a few questions we're gonna need you to answer. Now, I know you're probably not really feeling up to it, but believe me when I say that you telling me will be much more pleasant than me having to tear through that head of yours to find the answers myself." The fear seemed to overshadow most of the anger in the man's eyes and he swallowed hard, his breathing still uneven as his eyes darted to look over at Sakura. One of Kakashi's hands gripped his chin, yanking his attention back and he was finally answered with a terse nod of compliance. 

"Eyes on me and know that I will see if you're lying and it will not be pleasant for you. First off, what's your name?" Kakashi asked. 

"O-Oshiro Fujio," the man answered, his voice weak. 

Nodding with a grim twist of his features, Kakashi continued, "Where are Uchiha and the others heading now?" Fujio hesitated at that question and without asking a second time or giving any warning, the silver haired jounin moved the hand that held the other's chin lightening fast, pressing a finger deep into the hole on his chest that Sakura had created. The rogue ninja let out a weak cry, his back arching with pain, his breathing kicking up a notch before he cried out, "Another base farther north!" Pulling his finger free, Kakashi could see Sakura turn her head away from the corner of his eye. It made his stomach roll but he kept all emotions hidden. "How far?" Kakashi pressed, keeping his hand just above the wound in a threatening manner. 

Fujio licked some of the spattered blood from his lips, wincing as he pulled in a deep breath before responding, "Just a few miles south of Mountains' Graveyard." His eyes tried to dart over to Sakura but upon seeing she was turned away he looked back to Kakashi, his eyes wide, "I didn't want this, I swear. It just became too late to run, you know? They would have tracked me down." The jounin paused and everything was silent save for rasping breaths of the desperate man before him. It hurt, _physically hurt_ , to hear the blatant plea in the man's tone. "Last question," Kakashi spoke finally, his voice lower and rougher, "What is Sasuke Uchiha planning with this new chakra poison?" Fujio's eyes widened, a look of panic filling his eyes and he was already shaking his head before he answered, "I can't answer that. They would do much worse than kill me if I let go of any information like that," he pleaded, skin paling. 

Kakashi let out a low snarl, bringing his face lower and nearer to the injured shinobi as he growled, "You don't seem to realize that you die today either way. It is your choice whether it is a quick death or one filled with your screams." A tear slipped from the shinobi's cheek and it made Kakashi's stomach churn with a semblance of remorse. He couldn't have been much older than 17. Movement caught his eye as Sakura stood, turning and placing her hand against the trunk of a nearby tree. For a moment it looked as if the man would further plead his case but he seemed to muster the last vestiges of dignity before giving a resigned nod and said, "He's working on Orochimaru's orders to perfect and mass produce the poison. They want to disable any and all hunter shinobi who oppose them, starting with the Hidden Leaf village. After it has been altered to extend the time it lasts as well as the time it takes to begin affecting people, they want to taint the water supply." 

The long winded speech took its toll and the young shinobi was gasping for air afterwards, his entire body trembling. Kakashi couldn't tell if he trembled from exhaustion or from fear of his impending death. The young man's eyes looked past him then, as if glancing to the tree above that rustled gently in the breeze. Allowing his gaze to soften, Kakashi released his hold and shifted his hand until it lay over the other's heart. His own fingers trembled now, even knowing what he did about the man. He had memorized nearly every name and detail from the Bingo Book and this one was no exception. _Oshiro Fujio: Missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. To be executed for crimes of terrorism and murder and rape. Bounty price: 200,000 ryo._ Still, it never made killing an unarmed man any easier. Especially one so young. It was hard to connect the crimes to the injured man before him.

Swallowing past the bile that threatened to rise, before anything further could be said, Kakashi sent a surge of lightening through his palm, right into the criminal shinobi's heart, then let it surge up to the brain. Fujio's body went taut for a moment, but then he went still and silent, dead in an instant. The smell of cooked meat and burnt hair filled the air and he could hear Sakura begin to empty the contents of her stomach. Kakashi too felt that rising nausea, but he faced it and pushed it down as he had down countless times before. Grabbing the forehead protector that had been fastened to the man's bicep, he slid it into his pack wordlessly and then placed his palms on the dirt. Releasing his Earth technique, he let the ground swallow this one as well before standing. 

He glanced over at Sakura but she was pointedly avoiding his gaze, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stared at the ground where the rogue had laid. Her face seemed to hold a mix of disbelief and sorrow, and the need to comfort her rose up. Words failed him and on a sudden urge he stepped closer to her, reaching a hand out but she stepped back from him quickly, nearly flinching. The move felt like a slap in the face, and his fingers curled back into a fist before he lowered his hand back to his side. Turning away from her, he faced northeast, towards the Mountains' Graveyard. They could head in that direction for now and confirm the destination with Pakkun the next day. Hitching his pack more comfortably across his shoulders, Kakashi tried desperately to ignore the punishing wave of emotions that washed over him as he began to walk through the forest. Self loathing and regret were at the forefront, even though he knew that he wouldn't change a single thing if he had it all to do over again. 

They walked in utterly painful silence, and he was distinctly aware of the distance between them as she walked far behind. This was their life, their duty, but he knew from her reaction that she had never had to take someone out in such a manner. Did she think him a cruel, heartless monster? The silence was almost too much and he would have eagerly traded it for anything else. If she had screamed or cursed him or punched him. Any of those would feel better than this horrible unknowing that weighed on his chest. 

The entire day passed and the sun began to set as he stopped at a massive tree that was hollow at the base, setting his pack down before finally turning to glance at her. Too painful. Turning away from her unreadable features, he spoke out quietly, "I'll gather the wood." There was no response as he left and he gathered sticks while walking, feeling a numbness enter his limbs. All day he had heard the wet ragged breaths, felt the electricity as it surged down his arm. It played on an endless loop, dominating his thoughts even now. He was surprised when he looked down and his arms were filled with sticks.

A stone border and small pit had already been formed when he returned. Dropping to his knees beside the fire pit, he let the gathered wood slip from his arms and tumble in front of him, his mind elsewhere. "Kakashi?" a soft voice called and his head whipped up to see Sakura standing beside him, concern etched in her green eyes. The sun had set and he faintly realized it was almost completely dark around them, a chill nipping his skin. How long had he been kneeling here? There was an ache in his knees as he looked into her anxious gaze. He shook the fog from his head, surprised he had let himself be so overwhelmed. This wasn't the first time he'd had to kill someone in that manner. Although it had been quite a while and never in front of her before. 

"I'm fine," he assured her, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm just tired." Her mouth opened for a moment as if she had something to say but it snapped closed again and she gave him a small nod. She was close to him now and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and bury his face in her soft pink hair. But then he remembered how she had pulled back from him earlier. Exhaling a soft sigh he moved around her to find the lighter that was in his pack. Working on autopilot, he started the fire, building it up to chase away the bite of the cool air before spreading out his bedroll to sit on. 

Sakura rummaged through her own bag, pulling out a small pot and filling it with a measure of rice and water. He couldn't help glancing at her. Even weary and dirty from their travels she was beautiful and he ached to touch her. Had it only been less than a day since he'd had her in his arms? It felt like forever ago. Raking a hand over his face, he was surprised when she approached the fire and sat beside him on his bedroll. She sat cross legged and their knees brushed against each other, leaving him acutely aware of the contact. 

The silence continued to stretch, but it felt a little more bearable as she covered the pot and sat back to let it cook. Her gentle voice spoke finally, filling the space between them with her soft words, "Have you ever thought of not being a shinobi anymore?" Kakashi turned to look at her but she stared into the fire, her face impassive. Licking his lips, he nodded before following her gaze back to the flames. "Yes, I've thought about it," he spoke, his voice rough, "But then I walk around Konoha and I know that I would give up every part of myself to keep the people I love safe." Saying the words aloud strangely made him feel better about what had happened. It also gave him the courage to want to say more. 

"Sakura, I-" his words cut off when he turned and caught sight of the tears that were silently tracking down her cheeks. Finally he reached out to her, and the instant that his hands touched her shoulders she turned and buried herself against his chest, sobs wracking her chest. He felt his own throat clench up but he held himself together, squeezing her tight, resting his head atop hers. Her hands clenched at his sides, curling into the fabric of his shirt as if her life depended on it. 

More than anything, he wished that he could have spared her from these hurts. One of his hands moved to stroke over her hair and down her back in a soothing motion as he continued to to hold her, imparting what little comfort he could. Slowly her sobs slowed but she kept her face pressed against his front. Small hiccups shook her body as she sniffled and the hold on his shirt gradually lessened. Her body shifted against him as she pulled herself closer and he immediately froze. Sakura's hands moved to his shoulders and she nuzzled her face into the hollow of his throat, pressing her lips to his skin. 

Kakashi still wasn't sure if them becoming involved was the right path. Even forgetting the fact that he had been her sensei, there was also a substantial age gap between them. And yet, feeling the soft sigh of her warm breath against his skin had his thoughts turning to the gutter. She continued to move, sliding into his lap, her legs coming to rest on each side of his hips. "Sakura..." he groaned out, the hands around her back tightening as he warred to keep his wits. This wasn't the time not the place but she felt so fucking good against him. Small, feather light kisses were being pressed against the line of his throat and he closed his eyes, savoring the feel.

Her hips jerked against him and the small whimper that escaped her lips nearly had him undone. His cock was quick to rise beneath her and his breathing deepened. Now, he had to stop this now before he couldn't anymore. "Sakura," he spoke out again, this time bring his hands up to her face and cupping her cheeks before pulling her back from his skin. Her deep green eyes were wide and rimmed in red, tears gathered on her eyelashes. Her soft pink lips were parted, her breathing coming in small pants that made his pulse quicken. She was breathtaking. There was pain and desire shining from her eyes and he ran a thumb over her lower lip as he took her in. Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips through his mask, groaning when she suddenly rolled her hips, grinding over him. _Fucking hell... She was making it so hard to be good._

Pulling back from her lips with a slight hiss, Kakashi quickly slid his hands to her hips, holding her in place. One more surge of her hips and he knew he would be done for. What he really wanted was to pull her down against him harder and tighter but he kept her still. Her eyelids fluttered in a rapid blinking motion before her vision finally seemed to clear and refocus on him. "Don't you want to?" she asked, her voice a shaky whisper. His eyes widened and the hands he held on her hips tightened, pulling her harder against the prominent bulge. "I want you more than I want to breathe," he admitted, feeling a strange sense of pleasure when her eyes widened. 

Releasing his tight hold, he massaged the flesh where he had gripped her so tight. "I want to feel and taste every inch of you," he continued his voice low, enjoying the way her breathing hitched and her legs clenched around him. "Just not here, not like this," he finished softly. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth and gave him a slight nod. The smell of burning rice hit his nostrils and he clutched her close, reaching around with his other hand to pull the small pot from the fire. His entire body still thrummed with arousal and he was hesitant to release her. What did this make them? 

Before he could say or do anything she pulled back from him and he felt a semblance of regret, wondering if he had just missed his chance. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair, watching as she moved to ladle them both some of the rice which was barely burnt. Slowly, a small smile settled on her lips and she moved back to sit beside him on his bedroll, their legs touching again. Relief allowed him to answer her smile with one of his own as he took the bowl she offered. 

"I'll take first watch," he offered after they finished eating, setting the bowl to the side before rising. They had been up for quite a while and he knew she had to be wiped after fighting and expending so much chakra. "Alright," she answered, not hesitating to lay herself out on his bedroll. Walking to his pack, he pulled free the worn Icha Icha novel welcoming a familiar distraction. Still, as he settled himself down beside her there was an entirely different distraction that occupied his thoughts in the form of one certain pink haired kunoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Comment if you can and thanks for continuing to read! ❤️


	9. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Her body didn't feel like her own when they stopped to make camp. She kept imagining the boy's face in her mind, picturing the way his back had arched as Kakashi had released the lightening into his chest. Tasted the burnt hair and bile that seemed to cling to the back of her throat. Not that she blamed Kakashi. She too had memorized the contents of the Bingo Book. She too knew a sliver of what the boy had been guilty of. And yet, that had done little to curb her own self disgust at what they'd done. Although Kakashi had dealt the blow, she would have done the same and she'd done nothing to stop him. It had to be done. When Kakashi had reached for her, she had flinched and pulled back from his touch, wanting to cling to the self hatred that she believed she deserved. 

The long day of walking had done little to ease her torment and she had kept her distance, preferring to brood alone for the day. Once he left for wood she had moved without thinking, preparing the fire pit with stones and then patrolling the perimeter. It was only when she'd seen him return and drop numbly to his knees that Sakura finally thought about someone other than herself. He had kneeled there for long minutes before she finally sucked in a breath and approached. 

"Kakashi?" There was concern in her tone as she realized that he too was human and capable of hurt and pain and regret. She had always viewed him as this perfect unstoppable force. But even the famed Copy Ninja had moments where his walls cracked. 

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," he'd answered, his voice hollow in her ears and she didn't believe a word. Despite this they both worked quietly, him to start the fire, her to start their dinner. It seemed as though she could feel the pain pouring out of him and it echoed her own so she sat next to him, finding a slight comfort merely from his knee touching hers. Sakura wondered if being a shinobi, doing what they did, was worth this pain. It felt like it stripped away parts of her soul from time to time and at some point she would be left empty. How much of Kakashi's soul had been ripped from him? 

"Have you ever thought of not being a shinobi anymore?" she finally asked, staring into the crackling flames as she conjured images of a normal life. A beautiful home with laughing children and a loving husband that spun her in his strong arms, no fear of tomorrow clouding their lives. 

"Yes, I've thought about it," he replied to her, the roughness in his voice betraying the emotion lingering beneath the surface, "But then I walk around Konoha and I know that I would give up every part of myself to keep the people I love safe." His answer echoed her own sentiment and the dream that she'd conjured in her mind dissipated. She was the same. Konoha was her family and her life. Still, that dream fizzling away made her chest ache and tears began to well in her eyes unbidden, spilling over to trace down her cheeks. 

Sakura didn't even hear the words he had started to say but when his hands touched her shoulder it felt like a dam inside her bursted, spilling out her pain in sobs as she turned to cling to his chest. The past few days released from her all at once and she vaguely realized she'd been completely overwhelmed, the feel of his soothing touch a lifeline in the maelstrom. It was hard to say how long he held her, but her tears finally began to ease, leaving her feeling raw and vulnerable against him. 

This was the point when something in her hollow chest shifted. Sakura became all too aware of the warmth of the hard chest beneath the shirt she clung to. Breathing in against him only filled her nostrils with the strong woodsy scent of him that was undoubtedly male. Loosening her tight grip on the shirt, her palms glided over the strong planes of him, moving up over his chest as she brought herself closer. He felt so good and solid against her. Nuzzling upwards, her lips grazed over the bare skin of his neck and heat seemed to spread from her core, igniting sparks in her body and chasing away the aching numbness. 

Her body seemed to know what was happening before her mind and she moved on instinct, her heart beginning to race as her hands gripped his shoulders and she straddled his lap. She didn't know if this was right or wrong but she was too tired to question it, too drunk on his nearness to stop herself. The sound of her name groaned out from his lips pushed her onward and she pushed her core against him, unable to bite back a whimper at the hard length she could feel. Hot, she was so hot it was like she was on fire. She wanted more, especially when he called her name out again. It sounded so good from his lips. 

His fingers moved to cup her cheeks and he pulled her back from where she was planting kisses against the line of his jaw. Even covered as he was his face was unbearably handsome and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it years ago. Kakashi leaned forward to press against her lips and her hips rolled over him again of their own volition, igniting a spark of pleasure at her core. Abruptly his hands gripped her hips, stopping her from grinding against him and the denial left her feeling frustrated and self conscious as her gaze flickered up to his. 

"Don't you want to?" she asked, hating how needy and uncertain her voice sounded. She was practically burning for him, unable to contain how he was making her feel. It felt as though she had never needed something more in her entire life. Was it different for him? His answer that he did indeed want her but this was not the place not only soothed her doubts, but it also served to fan the flames, particularly when his fingers dug in to pull her tighter against the rock hard proof of his desire. 

He was right of course, this was neither the time not the place and she tried to will her pulse to slow and the fire to cool in her veins. When she finally managed to nod her agreement the smell of burning rice tickled her nostrils and she couldn't help but enjoy the way he pulled her flush against his chest, reaching around her to salvage their meager meal. 

Before the movement could pull her under his spell again, she moved back, needing to put a bit of space between them before her body tried to continue. Ladling them each a portion she took her place back at his side, again touching her leg against his knee. Just that slight contact continued to be a source of comfort only now it held an undercurrent of something more. They were peacefully quiet and for once she didn't feel the need to break the silence. Eating methodically, she felt a wave of fatigue pull against her eyelids. So when he offered to take first watch as he normally did she gave no argument. 

Rather than move to lay out her own bedroll she immediately laid out on his. It was larger than hers and the vulnerable side of her wanted nothing more than to stay close to him. Inhaling deeply, it was ingrained with the smell of him, one that was familiar and arousing all in one. It brought a smile to her lips and she could feel him rise before he came back to sit beside her. A turning page let her know that he was of course reading his Icha Icha novel and even as sleep tried to drag her down, her smile widened. _Once a perv always a perv._ It wasn't until she heard a slight snorted chuckle that she realized she must have said the words aloud, but if he replied she didn't hear it, fading away into a pleasantly dreamless sleep. 

The feel of a hand nudging her shoulder, tugging her from a peaceful sleep, made her instinctively reach for a kunai at her side, her body launching into action instinctively. Before she could even bring her arm up, something pinned her to the ground and she struggled to awaken her senses. "Remind me to disarm you first next time," a voice spoke wryly and Sakura blinked the sleep from her eyes to see Kakashi's face directly above hers. She blinked faster, taking in the sight of his face inches from her and then realized his entire body was above her, hips straddling hers as his hands held her wrists against the bedroll. 

Dropping the kunai blade, her face reddened immediately as heat suffused her body and he winked as he moved off of her, allowing her to sit up. The first thing she noticed when she finally looked away from him was the fact that the sky had begun to lighten above them, signalling the approach of dawn. 

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she demanded, her eyes darting to him accusingly. 

He shrugged, turning to stand and saunter away from her as he replied, "You expended yourself alot more than I did yesterday and you needed it." Picking up his canteen, he made for a break in the trees. "I'm going to go wash off in the river," he called over his shoulder, "Try not to follow me for a peek." His teasing words instantly had her envisioning him standing waist deep in water, drops running down his sculpted body and she swallowed hard her mouth falling open at the visual. He was already out of sight before she finally choked out a shouted reply, "Don't hold your breath!" Despite the words she grinned, glad to hear him sounding like his normal self.

Sakura rose and gathered their things, wishing that she had brought more tea. At least she had gotten a full night's sleep. It made her feel a touch guilty especially when she remembered how he had held and comforted her last night. And that line of thinking made her remember the feel of his body against hers. Against the will of her rational brain her sex clenched at the thought, a slight ache returning at the memory. Kissing him felt like racing through hot summer rain.

When Kakashi returned she walked up to him, trying to ignore the way his black shirt clung to his damp chest and water dripped from his hair. His eyebrow lifted but before he could let out some witty remark she said, "Hush up and hold still." He still seemed ready to give some sort of reply until her hands came up to his temples, emanating a green glow. Concentrating on the lines of his nervous system and brain she simulated the effects of caffeine, boosting his alertness by encouraging his brain to produce stimulants.

Immediately she could see his eyes dilate slightly as he sucked in a breath of air. "Damn," he began, a wide smile evident beneath his mask, "I feel amazing. I don't think I'll ever need to sleep again." The smile touched his eyes, only enhancing how attractive he was. She shook her head ruefully at his words and her own wayward thoughts before replying, "This is not a replacement for sleep. It should rarely be used." Like a dog Kakashi suddenly shook his hair, splashing cold water on her cheeks and she let out a squeal reaching forward to slap his chest, but he darted away with a grin. It was clear that he felt phenomenal and his good mood was contagious, bringing a smile to her face as well. 

"Okay okay, don't make me regret it," Sakura chided, turning away from him to try and hide her smile, "Just do your thing and summon Pakkun." Kakashi moved to his pack, pulling out a summoning scroll as well as a couple of protein granola bars. With experienced speed, he performed the summon and Pakkun appeared, the small pug laying down, still fast asleep. He was letting out soft snores and Sakura was astonished that he had remained sleeping even through being summoned. 

A smirk shaped Kakashi's face as if this was a common sight and he brought forward one of the meal bars, waving it in front of Pakkun's nose. In answer, the little black nose began to quiver, inhaling deeper and deeper before sharp eyes popped open expectantly. "Eh?" he questioned sleepily, his head lifting and leaning forward as his sense of smell drove him. 

"Good morning Pakkun," Kakashi greeted, bringing his other hand up to rub behind his little friend's ears. Pakkun's foot thumped against the ground as Kakashi found a particularly good spot and then he rose, stretching pleasantly. "Mornin' boss," the pug greeted blearily reaching his muzzle forward to take the bar from Kakashi's fingers. A loud crunch broke the bar in two and Pakkun was quickly downing both halves. "I could sure get used to this sorta wake up," he spoke, sitting back on his haunches before rubbing his face with a front paw. 

"Well if you've got some good news for us, there's another bar in it for you," Kakashi promised, raising said bar and waving it enticingly. Pakkun nodded eagerly before speaking, "Oh yeah, I sure tracked 'em Kakashi. They're headed northeast from the old base, looks like towards Mountains' Graveyard." Kakashi nodded, they'd been expecting that, but it was good to have confirmation. He tossed the second bar which Pakkun snatched from the air, scarfing down just as eagerly as the first. 

Once he'd finished that one Pakkun spoke up again, "They're should be about six in total. Two strong chakra signatures. I'd guess the strongest one is Sasuke's but the other nearly matched his in strength." That made Sakura frown. A second person nearly as strong as Sasuke didn't bode well. This meant that they had five enemies to deal with, two of which were heavy hitters. Not the best of odds. 

"How far would you say they were from Mountains' Graveyard?" Sakura asked, watching as Kakashi seemed to be lost in thought. Pakkun tilted his head as if thinking before answering, "Probably about two days out." Which meant she and Kakashi were about a day behind them judging by their own location. 

Strategy was something they were both decent at but it still would be no easy task to take on the likes of these guys with just the two of them. It would be nice to know who the second guy was so they knew what to prepare for. 

"Alright," Kakashi spoke suddenly, rising from his crouch in a quick move then slinging the pack over his shoulder. "Time to get moving, we can strategize on the run." Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he had something in mind but she decided not to push him. 

Sakura watched as her former sensei leapt into the trees leaving her to jump up after him. She ran through a mental list of who could possibly be with him. It was undoubtedly someone he'd met through Orochimaru but that didn't exactly narrow it down. He was known for collecting strong ninja. 

Ahead of her, the streak that was Kakashi sailed forward and she was watching him when Pakkun was suddenly racing beside her along the tree boughs. "Smells like you've been using a different shampoo Sakura," the pug spoke and she could swear there was a slight smile on his furry face. Before she could reply he continued, "It's strange but it also smells like the same shampoo Kakashi is wearing."

Sakura nearly missed the tree she was jumping towards and let out a muttered curse. Clearing her throat, she wracked her mind with how to possibly reply. "Well, we stayed at the same hotel and must have just used the same shampoo that was in their hot springs," she remarked lightly, but she knew she was a terrible liar. 

"Mhm," Pakkun replied in an unconvinced tone, his tongue lolling out from his mouth in the dog equivalent of a smirk. _That nosey little-_ Kakashi had fallen back without her realizing it and Pakkun shifted around him with a bark of laughter. Seeing the look of bemused question on Kakashi's face Sakura asked, "So, how do you want to approach this?" Change the subject, always the way to go. 

He turned more serious and said, "I think Pakkun should go to take word of this to the Hokage. The mission has been upgraded to an S rank and they need to begin testing and storing water in case we can't get ahead of this." Her first mission as a jounin and it was S ranked. Unbelievable. But it matched her luck. "They're going to be expecting us to follow so there won't be a way to truly surprise them immediately. It may prove beneficial to just keep tabs on their location and move in once they've let their guard down. Let them believe we lost them." 

Sakura bit at her lip before replying, "I don't think we have the luxury of waiting. Sasuke won't be letting his guard down now. He knows you won't stop hunting him." Kakashi nodded reluctantly. 

"I know you're right, I just hate the thought of charging in at a disadvantage," he replied, running a hand through his silver hair as they ran in unison. 

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it," Sakura hedged, purposefully looking forward to avoid his gaze. She could practically feel his eyes as he waited for her to elaborate. "I know Sasuke doesn't think I stand a chance against him, but he doesn't know what I'm capable of. He definitely has the upper hand in a fair one on one but I've learned alot since he's last seen me fight." Even thinking of what she had in mind made her stomach curl and as if he was guessing her line of thought Kakashi shook his head so she reached out to grab his arm, pulling him to a stop beside her. 

"If we allow him to recapture me, I could-" she began but Kakashi cut her off with a growl, turning to face her. 

"No Sakura, that's not even an option," he replied, his eyes hard. 

"You haven't even heard my plan yet and you're going to dismiss it that easily?" she asked, frustration evident in her tone. 

"Anything is better than that, we'll just have to keep thinking," he spoke, stepping closer and laying his hands on her shoulders. "It's too much of a risk. Sasuke might just kill you as soon as he has you."

Immediately Sakura was shaking her head but she could see the adamant refusal in Kakashi's eyes, see how he was already tuning out whatever she would say. Pakkun sat off to the side, watching their interaction but saying nothing. Infuriating. It wasn't as if she was still his student! He probably thought of her as an emotional wreck and weak liability, not that the earlier capture had done much to change that impression. 

A huff of anger left her lips and she stepped closer to him and then... _shoved him._ He clearly hadn't expected the move and it sent him falling from the tree limb. As agile as a cat he landed on his feet but she was there, her green eyes blazing as she dove down to the ground, lashing out with a high kick. 

Kakashi dodged, his eyes widening. "Sakura," he breathed out, confused at the sudden attack. She stalked towards him, appearing like an avenging angel with the clear fury on her beautiful face and the way her limbs tensed and coiled. 

"I am not a child Kakashi," she remarked, the anger emanating from her in waves. Pouring chakra into her limbs she came at him with a flurry of powerful blows, leaving him breathless as he narrowly dodged each attack. She was strong which added to her speed but he was faster. Just barely. 

For years Sakura had felt like the helpless damsel when compared to the rest of her former teammates from team 7. And for years she had worked to change that, throwing herself into her training. To have him not even listen to what she had in mind was infuriating. 

He jumped from her reach, holding his hands up, "Wait Sakura, I don't think of you as a child. I just-" She growled in answer, cutting him off as a senbon stuck into the tree next to his face. Her aim was perfect. She had missed on purpose and they both knew it. 

"Shut up Kakashi!" she yelled, the tone of her voice completely changed. The inner part of her that she always kept locked away was emerging, fueling her rage at being so damnably underestimated her entire life. Inner Sakura. 

Finally she halted and they stood, both breathing heavily as they eyed each other from twenty feet away. A part of her already regretted her actions but the other part wanted to take it further. To prove just how strong she was to him. The two halves met in the middle and she stood trembling with the clashing emotions, refusing to take it so far as to hurt him. 

To his credit, Kakashi remained quiet and still. His body language was wary, but she knew that she now had his undivided attention and ear. "I am not the little girl I once was Kakashi and, while I appreciate your concern and opinions, I will not be dismissed so easily." 

Across from her Kakashi's gaze flickered away and then back in what may have been regret and the anger in her lessened, making way for the larger part of her. The Sakura who was compassionate and caring. Taking a step closer she continued, "If we're going to work together I don't need you constantly looking out for me. I need you to listen and have my back. And I will do the same." 

A sigh escaped his lips and he gave her a small nod, conceding her point. She wasn't sure if he truly believed her capable but she would prove it to him soon enough. "You're right," he replied softly, his single eye fixed on her as he ran a hand through his hair. Closing the distance between them, Sakura grabbed the senbon, wrenching it free from where it had embedded in the tree trunk. That inner part of her, more brash and combative, liked how close they were and she pushed it down, back into the shadows of herself.

Kakashi's gaze flicked down to her lips and she felt the inevitable heat that danced between them warm her skin. They were close, not more than a foot apart and she felt the growing hunger in his gaze pull her to lean in nearer. Before they could touch a smug voice called out from above them, "While I do hate to interrupt such a heartwarming reconciliation, I thought it might be pertinent to remind you both that I was still here and that perhaps we should focus on the mission at hand." 

Sakura's face tilted up to see Pakkun looking down from the branch they had all just been on. He had obviously been a quiet spectator through everything and she felt her cheeks redden. Luckily she wasn't alone in that sentiment as she turned back to see a faint blush peeking above Kakashi's mask. 

"Thank you Pakkun," Kakashi called out in a lazy drawl, although it sounded a bit strained, "Your timing is, as always, impeccable." His tone brought a smile to her face and she stepped back moving to place some distance between them. 

"No problem boss," Pakkun answered behind her and she heard the dull thump as he jumped to the ground. "I take it you'll be wanting me to report to the Hokage then?" the pug continued and Sakura turned, waiting on Kakashi's answer as she leaned on a nearby tree. 

"Yes, I want you to tell her about their numbers and where they're heading and that Sakura and I are handling it. But more importantly I want you to tell her about the intel Sakura and I gathered yesterday," Kakashi spoke, kneeling down to fill in Pakkun on the plan they had discovered the day prior and how the village needed to prepare itself for the worst. Kakashi then leaned in even closer and whispered something else to the small dog that she couldn't hear, but it sounded heated. 

Giving nothing away, Pakkun nodded dutifully and turned, giving her a wink before saying, "You two try to get along now." Kakashi grumbled but before either of them could actually respond Pakkun was gone, racing southwards.

Standing, Kakashi dusted off his pants and turned in her direction with a smirk curving his mask. "Alright Sakura, what's your plan?" She answered his smile, crossing her arms and leaning more fully against the tree before beginning, "Why Kakashi, I'm so glad you asked..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? The next one is sure to bring back our dark villain into the mix. Stay tuned. :)


	10. All Part of the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead, read at your own risk.  
> Kakashi's POV.  
> Sorry this took a little while. I've been trying to map out where the story is going. Buckle up ladies and gents. ;)

He **really** didn't like this plan. But he had already said so about five times. And, truth be told, he didn't really have a better plan. They needed an in, some way to get closer, and this was it.

For as long as he'd known Sakura, she'd been driven. Whether it was by her emotional attachments, her training, or her need to fix the world and everyone in it. It had made her the perfect protege for their Hokage.

It was also part of what made her such an incredible shinobi. She threw herself into her missions and had taken his shared view to protect teammates to incredible lengths on numerous occasions. He knew, because he had read over every single one her immaculate, detailed, perfect mission reports. He had even read each of Naruto's shoddy, scrawled reports as well.

Despite the distance that had come between Team 7 once Sasuke had left, Kakashi still kept tabs on his former students. Tsunade had only allowed such prying when he had agreed to assist as an occasional advisor for her role as Hokage, and more specifically, for her role as Sakura's teacher. 

As such, he knew Sakura was more than capable. He knew she could handle herself better than most and was gifted with ingenuity and dedication that surpassed even himself. And yet, thinking of her going into the proverbial lion's den like some sacrifice made his jaw tighten and blood pound. 

They had stopped in a town to purchase supplies that she would need for her plan and gotten a room in one of the small inns. At the moment, Kakashi stood leaning against the outer wall of a shop holding Icha Icha Violence to his face although he was too distracted to even read a word of it. 

Sakura was inside but she had instructed him to stay out. What could she possibly be buying? He'd reminded her to keep a receipt since the cost should be covered by the village but he'd done as she asked and waited outside. Few people passed but he could feel their stares. Leaf shinobi were rare around here and there was a good chance that his reputation preceded him. After all not many covered their face as he did. 

Finally, after what felt like ages Sakura stepped out, a paper bag in hand, the sight of her relaxing a bit of his tension. "Alright," she spoke, her voice tight. She gave him a look that he didn't know how to read. Nervousness? Fear? Before he could study it further she turned to walk back towards the inn they had gotten a room in, pausing at a bathhouse.

"I'm going to cleanup. Probably best before tomorrow," Sakura spoke and his jaw tightened again. Tomorrow was when her plan would be set in motion. Wordlessly he followed her in and they separated after paying at the front counter. It was small and the springs were separated by gender so they would be separate. 

Kakashi didn't linger to soak as he normally would, instead choosing to get clean and then immediately redressed. He was waiting in the entryway when she emerged, and he couldn't help but watch the way the water dripped from her hair to wet her shirt and slide in the hollow between her breasts.

Swallowing hard he pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning against and they walked quietly back to the inn and their room. Kakashi went to sit cross legged on the small futon that was separate from hers, feeling his frustration building.

He should be talking with her. Reassuring her about tomorrow but he couldn't help but feel his mood begin to dive into a downward spiral. He pulled off the headband that covered his sharingan, rubbing at his eye. If that cretin Sasuke put his hands on her, he- 

Sakura was suddenly beside him, kneeling on his futon, her hand resting on his forearm which was tight with hardened muscle. Realizing he was clenching his fists he released them, allowing his muscles to go slack beneath her touch. 

"Kakashi?" she asked softly and his eyes turned to catch sight of her full kissable lips before moving up her face. She let him go suddenly and he wanted to grab her hand and press it back to his skin. Letting his gaze move up he caught sight of her large green eyes catching that same look she had given him earlier. 

Letting out a sigh, he shifted in place and ran a hand through his hair. He recognized it as the nervous habit it was and dropped his hand to his lap. Sakura mirrored his sigh with her own and he noticed she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. 

"You don't have to do it you know," he finally spoke and she looked up, her eyes instantly blazing, ready to argue. Before she could he held up a hand in a placating gesture, "All I'm saying is that you're free to back out of this at any point. _At any point._ You could be halfway through the plan and if you say so, I'll be there and we'll leave." 

She smiled slightly then, but shook her head. "I won't back out," she spoke softly. He nodded at that. He knew there wasn't much chance of it, but he wanted her to know the opportunity was there, whenever she wanted it. 

"There's something else I was hoping to..." her words trailed off and she closed her eyes tight and scrunched her face as if mustering some inner courage. 

"What is it?" he asked, slightly worried. As he watched her throat muscles work as she swallowed hard and she let out a long slow exhale before her eyes opened to reveal her emerald gaze. 

"Depending on how things go tomorrow... I just don't want..." she exhaled again and this time it was hard and forced like she was angry. "I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST!" The words were almost shouted and definitely rushed. 

Kakashi blinked hard and it felt as though his brain had misfired, his jaw dropping open. They were staring at each other and bit by bit her face was growing more and more red, all the way to her ears. Dropping her face into her hands he heard her mumble the words, "Say something."

Promptly, he shut his gaping mouth and raced for something to say. She wanted him? It wasn't unbelievable, they almost had already and they had definitely already crossed some lines but hearing her say it out loud was something else entirely. It made his insides tighten and sent a rush through his body. 

Clearing his throat, Kakashi reached forward to take her hands in his, pulling them away from her face gently while leaning closer. "Sakura," he spoke her name gently, coaxing her to look at him, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. "I want you more than anything. I just don't want you to rush into this." 

She was worrying her lower lip between her teeth and the action pulled his attention. God, she was so beautiful but it really was wrong. He should be listing off why they shouldn't but her words were echoing in his mind and her nearness made it hard to think rationally. Even discounting the age difference, he had been her sensei. And somehow that taboo only made him want her more. He really was far too perverted for-

His train of thought was abruptly brought to a screeching halt as she quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his through the mask. He was frozen still with shock, slowly registering the heat of her lips against his mouth. Her tongue slid out to press tentatively against the fabric, tracing the seam of his lips and the action sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his groin. 

A small involuntary groan left him and he released her hands to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to crush her body against his and then press his lips against hers harder. 

Breaking away for air he leaned his forehead against hers. The clean smell of her filled his nostrils and his cock was growing, stretching against the fabric of his pants. Dainty fingers came up and gripped his mask, tugging it down urgently before she pressed her lips back to his. 

_Holy fuck._ She scrambled into his lap, sliding over his aching hard bulge in a way that made the fingers that gripped her tighten. One of his hands slid up to wind through her hair tugging her head back lightly before he trailed his lips along her jaw and down the line of her throat. 

Sakura let out a breathy moan and ground her hips down against him, pulling the air from his lungs. He was nearly past the point of no return and the sounds she was making were doing nothing to help the case. 

In a flash he lifted her, turning and pressing her down on her back, his lips never breaking from her skin. She gasped, her legs falling open and he was quick to press himself between them. They both groaned in unison as he pressed his cock against her core, only separated by cloth. 

Breathing hard Kakashi lifted his face from her neck to look into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, searching her face. She felt so perfect against him and he felt his control continue to slip through his fingers like sand. 

Her pink lips were parted as she took shallow rapid breaths and her eyes were wide, her pupils heavily dilated. She licked her lips and nodded, her hands sliding up his back until she gripped the back of his neck. "Yes sensei," she whispered and something in him snapped. 

Giving in to the pull of her hands, he pressed his lips back to hers, firmly pushing his tongue past her lips to tangle with hers. She let out a low open moan into his mouth and he rolled his hips against hers, devouring her taste and sounds. 

He'd never tasted anything so sweet, felt anyone stir beneath him with such an innocent and wanton mix. He wanted to worship her for days, fuck her until they both fell to exhaustion. 

Sakura's hands moved down to tug at the hem of his shirt and he broke away to kneel between her thighs and pull it over his head. Tossing it to the side, he grinned down at her hungry expression, enjoying the way her eyes were moving over his bared torso. 

He had to remind himself to take it slow. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to shove himself inside her and rut hard and fast, to lose himself buried in her depths. But this was her first time and she needed him to be gentle. 

Her eyes continued their tour up and she blushed when she found he was watching her. Gripping her hands, he tugged her up into a seated position, running a hand along the bottom of her top, dipping beneath to trail over the skin at her waist. 

When he sensed no hesitation he began to push up, and her breathing quickened when he skimmed over a laced bra. The feel made him pause as his fingers played over the material. Normally she wore a sports bra. Bringing his other hand to the hem of her shirt he pulled it up and over her head exposing the red lace bra to his view. 

The sight of him made his breath catch in his throat. It was sheer enough that he could see the dusty pale pink of her nipples and his hands automatically came up, his thumbs brushing gently over the hardened nubs. Sakura let out a gasp and her back arched, pressing herself more fully into his hold. 

She was so damnably sweet and utterly responsive to his touch. It made his cock pulse and throb as he drank her in. He pressed her back down on the futon bringing his lips to brush over the swell of her breast. Moving down he trapped the hard peak in his mouth and sucked lightly while flicking his tongue rapidly over the lace covered nipple. 

The high moan she released spurred him to continue his torment and he allowed one of his hands to slide down to the waistband of her skintight leggings, teasing the skin just beneath the elastic. 

Her hands wove into his hair, pulling him harder against her and he grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh, relishing her sudden gasp.

Tentatively the hand in her leggings pressed downward and he could feel the slide of lace once more. A matching set. He wanted to see it. 

Pulling away he sat back and quickly tugged the fabric of her leggings down, baring her long muscled legs as well as the matching red fabric that covered her center, the sheer fabric exposing nearly everything. 

"Fuck," he breathed aloud. He could see how damp the fabric was growing and he reached a hand forward to press against her sex, mouth watering when he felt how wet she was. He traced over the lace fabric, his touch delicate but insistent all at once as he traced fingers over her slit. 

Sakura's hips seemed to buck of their own free will as she groaned out his name. "That's it," he purred moving back over her as his fingers worked against her. He stretched his body out atop hers, watching as her pulse jumped in her throat and breathing became ragged. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he spoke, the words spilling from his lips as he watched her enjoy his touch, her pleasure slowly mounting. With quick fingers, he slid beneath the lace to stroke over bare flesh, making her jump beneath him. 

Now, as he slid his hands over her naked cunt she writhed beneath him, pressing harder into his touch only to shy from the overwhelming sensations. He circled her clit before stroking down to her opening, teasing against the small hole as she let out a desperate whimper. 

Her eyes were half lidded with lust and the way her body twitched and her lips parted made him ask, "Do you want more Sakura? Do you want to feel me inside you?" Her half lidded gaze opened wider as she looked up into his teasing gaze and her tongue came out to lick her lips before giving a quick, nearly terse nod as her breathing built up faster.

Pressing closer until their lips touched, Kakashi drank in her panting breaths before sliding his middle finger slowly inside her, inch by inch. She was so wet that he found no resistance besides the squeezing tightness of her. Her mouth fell open with a groan and he took the moment to taste her, delving his tongue into her open mouth while she adjusted to the sensation. 

"Mmm..." he moaned, pulling back just slightly but keeping his lips pressed to hers. "I've been thinking about how good it would feel to have you wrapped around my cock," he whispered in a heated voice, pulling his finger back only to plunge it back in. 

He could feel her clench around him with each dirty word he spoke so he continued, slowly pulling from her only to thrust his finger rapidly back inside her. With each pull back, her cunt seeming to cling to him as if she didn't want him to leave. 

"Don't stop," she moaned out, trying to press up into his finger, urging him to move faster, to give her more. As if he would ever stop, as if he could deny her. 

"What a good girl," he crooned, their lips brushing with every word. "You're so tight, so fucking perfect." He began to curl his finger inside her, dragging it slowly over her inner wall with each outward stroke. Her eyelids fluttered, her eyelashes dancing over her cheeks and he couldn't help grinding his cock against her thigh. 

He forced a second finger in with the first and then he shoved them in together relishing as her hands came to grip his shoulders tight. "Kakashi!" she gasped loudly. If it was possible, his name on her lips only made him harder. He rather liked how it sounded when she was lost in her desire. 

Unable to stop himself he pressed his lips hard against hers while at the same time pressing the heel of his hand against her clit as he pumped his fingers into her faster. Her entire body tensed and she arched against him, crying out into his mouth.

Kakashi pulled back to see her eyes clenched shut as a flush began to overtake her entire body. Watching her orgasm was unbelievably erotic and he continued to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her as she trembled. Her inner muscles clenched and spasmed around his fingers and he couldn't help but picture that feeling on his cock.

Pulling his fingers free, he brought them up to his lips waiting until her eyes opened before he sliding one of them into his mouth. She blinked slowly as if confused by what she was seeing. "Delicious," he spoke in a low ragged voice. 

Kakashi brought his other finger to her lips in a strange impulse, pressing lightly. The innocent look in her eyes fed some depraved part of him. She opened her lips slowly allowing him to slide his finger over her tongue. Without any prompting she wrapped her lips around his finger and encircled it with her tongue before sucking lightly. 

Kakashi sucked in a breath. _Was that a wicked gleam in her eye?_ He shuddered, pulling his finger free of her mouth and closing his eyes as he tried to regain control of himself. Fuck, she was just so goddamn alluring. "Sensei?" she asked, her soft voice thick and tempting. Any semblance of control was stripped free at the word. Damn her, he'd told her to stop calling him that but it made his cock twitch almost painfully. He was going to hell. 

With shinobi speed he slid down her body, pulling the panties free from her legs and tossing them aside. Her eyes were wide as he unfastened his trousers and he roughly pushed them off. He needed her more than anything and it was driving him mad. 

In moments he was back atop her, holding himself above her on his hands, his gaze intense. The tip of him hovered just above her soaking center and he could feel the heat emanating from her. She was gazing down between them, her lower lip tugged between her teeth again. It was like she did it on purpose. 

Rocking his hips down and forward, he slid his length through her silken folds letting out a low groan at the smooth wet glide. Sakura's hands were at her side and they dug into the material of the futon, gasping at the contact and throwing her head back to look up into his mismatched eyes. 

The desire and heat echoed in those emerald pools made him sink down until their bodies were completely aligned. She felt absolutely perfect and his cock was already poised at her entrance like she'd been made for him. This was it. He'd held off as long as he possibly could. 

His forehead rested against hers and he pressed his hips forward as gently as he could manage. It was so fucking hard, he was so fucking hard, and she let out a small gasping whimper that made his body twitch. "Sakura..." he groaned, drawing out her name. "Gods, you're so fucking tight." 

Kakashi's breath was ragged as she clenched around him deliciously. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone and it felt as if he could cum before they'd even begun. Her hands suddenly gripped his sides, clenching him tight as she let out a groan. The sound drew him to a halt, about halfway inside her gritting his teeth but pausing with concern. Before he could ask anything, she yanked down on his body, pulling him towards her with a sudden strength while spreading her legs wider. 

His cock surged forward, driving deep inside her until no space separated them and Sakura let out an echoing cry that seemed to be a mix of pain and pleasure. _Fuck._ Hot silken heat surrounded him and he didn't think he could hold still despite this being her first time. 

Sliding a hand down between them, he brushed his fingers over her clit. "Sakura, I can't stop, God you just feel so fucking good," he spoke out hoarsely, drawing his cock back. Her nails dug into his skin and she whimpered. Circling her clit with the pad of his thumb he practically growled when her insides clenched and she rolled her hips up against him. 

"Then don't stop," she suddenly replied. With a heavy exhale he pushed forward, sinking back into her with a groan. Holding himself up on one forearm he looked down between them to watch as his length sank into her and air hissed out from between his teeth. 

She was too perfect. He could cum at any moment but more than anything he wanted her pleasure. And he wanted to feel her cum around him. Pressing in deep, he gently rocked against her in small grinding thrusts while dancing his fingers over her, all the while watching to see what brought her the most pleasure. 

"So good, such a good girl Sakura, you feel absolutely amazing on my cock," he spoke, his words running together as he brushed his lips over the skin of her cheek, then against her lips as if desperate for contact.

She moaned louder, her hips rocking back against his fingers and gripping his cock. "I want you to cum for me Sakura. I want to feel you cum all over my cock before I... fuck I want to fill you up. I want to cum with you," his words were growled out, his eyes wild. 

"Oh God Kakashi, I'm going to cum," she gasped then as if unable to handle the depravity of his words. He picked up the pace, well and truly driving into her now, his fingers whispering against her clit. Her breasts, still encased in red see through lace, were bouncing between them with each thrust. 

The moment her orgasm rushed over her, her mouth dropped open and she breathed out a wordless cry that was nearly silent. Mesmerized, he watched the glow of it, felt the way her walls fluttered around his length. Then he let himself go, thrusting roughly into her once, twice, and on the third stroke his body went taut. 

A shudder overtook him as pleasure coursed through his veins, the feeling of her inner walls contracting around him like she was milking his cock absolutely divine. His head dropped into the crook of her neck and shoulder as he groaned, twitching with each pulse of his climax.

They were both breathing heavy and he slid his arms beneath her and rolled, refusing to slip free from her, but not wanting to crush her. Holding her close to his chest, Kakashi laid back against the mattress, feeling her heartbeat pulse around his cock. One hand stayed around her back while the other stroked her hair gently.

A part of him could hardly believe what had just happened. It had been perfect. He only hoped she felt the same way. Unfortunately he hadn't been quite as gentle as he had planned. Even now, she felt amazing around him.

Still, thoughts of tomorrow came creeping in. He didn't want to think of it. Think of **him** while she was in his arms. But it made a subtle dread build in his limbs. How was he going to protect her? 

The thought of Sakura offering herself to Sasuke, telling him she would do anything to regain her chakra was more than he could bear. Nevermind that she had that chakra back already or that she had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. There was still a decent chance that things would spiral out of their control. She was too precious. 

Kakashi opened his mouth, lifting his head to bring up tomorrow but when he looked down Sakura's face was slack, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and heavy. It was probably for the best since bringing it up would only ruin this moment. She'd fallen fast asleep wrapped in his arms with his cock still nestled inside her. He never wanted to forget this moment. 

He pressed a gentle kiss against the top of her head before leaning back against the soft material of the futon where he whispered, "I know you won't need it, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Sakura. Now and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?! Was it good for you? It was good for me. Lots of things are coming.  
> As usual comments and kudos are always welcome. You guys are the best.


	11. Snake and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic content including non consent. Please do not read if you have any issues with such content. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy.

Sakura felt a prickle of unease raise the hair on the nape of her neck and she instinctively knew she was being watched. She was breathing heavily, blood running from a shallow slice on her cheek, but two bodies lay on the ground at her feet illuminated by the light of the half moon. They had been the watchdogs for the base, and while taijutsu without chakra was far from her specialty, she was unerringly accurate when it came to utilizing her senbon and kunai at a distance. Neither man was dead but they were both immobilized until someone removed the poison laced senbon from their bodies. 

Peering into the darkness, Sakura swallowed hard before letting the kunai in her left hand fall, embedding itself into the ground to make herself seem like less of a threat. "Sasuke," she called out, sure it had to be him. Her chakra was currently suppressed as far as she could manage, effectively leaving her in a vulnerable blinded state. Even were she to open back up her channels it would take a moment for it to refill her body so she actually was fairly vulnerable. Bringing her hand up, she pushed back the wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail to cling to her sweat dampened skin. 

"Well, well Sakura, this is rather unexpected," a warm silky voice sounded from the darkness, invariably making her stiffen. He stepped out from the shadows, both his blood red eyes fixated on her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to listen to her surroundings over the whooshing rush of blood in her ears. She didn't think he would have someone else sneak up on her, after all he was supremely arrogant and sure of himself, but she wasn't willing to drop her guard completely. Not that his arrogance wasn't warranted. She knew he was insanely powerful. 

"I need you to undo it," she spoke out, allowing a slight tremor to enter her voice. It wasn't hard, she _was_ unbelievably nervous. Everything hinged on him believing this next part. 

"Undo it?" he questioned with a lilting voice, "Undo what dear Sakura?" His voice was low, filled with amusement as though he hadn't a care in the world. 

"Don't toy with me Sasuke," she replied in a growled tone, "I want my chakra back." If he was surprised by her words he didn't show it, only curved his lips into a semblance of a smile. 

"And so you just strolled in here, hoping I would be so generous?" he asked, an undercurrent of disbelief in his tone as his eyebrow arched. 

"I don't _want_ to fight you Sasuke," she replied, her voice a touch less angered, "But I won't slink back home as something less than or someone to be pitied." He was silent, eyeing her speculatively as his eyes took a tour down her body and then back up. 

"Where might the heroic Kakashi-sensei be?" he asked in a low dangerous tone, "I can't believe he would allow you to wander here if he could help it." 

"Currently sleeping with a bit of medical assistance," she responded in a hesitant manner, "But it will only last a day." He took a step forward and she mirrored the movement by taking a step back. His smile stretched then at her move, his eyes gleaming with a sense of hunger.

"What could you possibly offer in exchange Sakura?" he asked steadily, taking in the way her cheeks heated with a blush before he barked out a laugh. Her fists tightened in her unease but she remained quiet. "You think I want you?" he asked derisively, practically sneering. "I could have whoever I like," he hedged, but he still hadn't said he didn't want her. She knew he did. 

Sakura took another step back and he watched the movement like a hawk. "If you aren't interested in the offer, I can go," she spoke out, clenching her teeth, "I have nothing else to give you." He practically hissed when she moved to turn and the sound made her freeze. 

Inner Sakura took this moment to pop into her mind, expressing her concerns, **He could kill us in an instant.** _He won't._ **You don't know that. He's nothing like the Sasuke we used to know.** Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking at Sasuke's rigid form, trying to read his body language. 

Moving ever so slowly, she turned back to face him. He calmed slightly at that and she realized then that he did want her. He wouldn't kill her if she didn't provoke him. This could still work. Taking a deep breath she tried to dip back into the person she used to be. The girl who had been completely enamored of him and followed him blindly. 

"Sasuke..." she drawled out, her voice soft and gentle. She took a tentative step forward and he remained still and silent. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and he cocked his head as if he were listening to the sound of her heart. When she took another step he put his hand up in a stopping motion but his smile widened. 

"Alright Sakura," he spoke, his voice dripping with haughty pleasure. "One last question, what if I don't let you go once I've got you?" 

Without hesitation she answered, "What if I don't want you to?" The silence that suddenly came between them was suffocating, freezing the air around them. She could hear the wind whisper around her as it stirred up the wisps of her hair and then teased Sasuke's onyx locks. 

"Take off the jacket," he suddenly commanded. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt herself shiver at the absolute authority that laced his words. Stiffly she reached for the zipper of her green flak jacket and pulled it down as she held his red gaze. Shrugging from the heavy fabric she let it fall behind her to the ground. "Now the top," Sasuke breathed out, his eyes beginning to swirl lazily as his voice deepened. 

Real nervousness gripped her and made her fingers shake as she gripped the hem of her red halter top. She had to do this. To complete the mission, save the Sato heir, and take out the threat to Konoha. Pulling, she tugged the top up and over her head before tossing it to the side. She wore the new red lace set she had bought the night before. This had been its true purpose. She only hoped he liked it enough to keep her from stripping completely. 

If his face was anything to go by, he was definitely enjoying the visual, his hungry gaze fixed on her breasts. "Bottoms," he growled out his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Taking a deep breath, Sakura hooked her fingers into the waistband of her skintight capris before pushing them slowly down her legs, breaking eye contact as she went ahead and took off her sandals as well before stepping free of the pants. He was breathing heavier and his gaze moved up slowly, taking in every inch of her clad in nothing but the red lace. "Come here," he demanded firmly. 

Praying that she kept her nerve, Sakura began to walk step by step over the remaining distance between them, stopping when only a few feet separated them. He moved lightening fast and she couldn't help but stiffen instinctively as he moved behind her, his breath hot against the nape of her neck. Fingers ghosted up along her spine and her skin pebbled up with goosebumps. They worked up to her neck and then she felt her hair tie being pulled free until her pink hair was suddenly unbound, falling over her shoulders. 

The night air felt even cooler against her front as Sasuke's presence warmed her back. She was prepared for anything which is why, when a rough hand gripped the back of her neck roughly, she held back her gasp. Sasuke pushed her ahead of him towards the base entrance and the waiting dark cavern felt like some giant beast about to swallow her up. Resisting the urge to allow her chakra to flare within her or even just to dig her feet in the ground and halt their advance, Sakura continued forward in front of him. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him, eyes straining to make something out. A soft glow finally registered far ahead and she focused on it to keep from being disoriented in the overwhelming dark.

"Last time you left before we could finish with the special training I had in mind for you," he replied, his voice near to a growl. "Now you can show me just how dedicated you are to gaining back your chakra," he finished, turning abruptly to shove her through a doorway she hadn't even seen. 

Light suddenly illuminated the space she stumbled into and her breathing caught in her throat. A large bed dominated the area, covered in black sheets and bedding. She whirled in place, her mouth dry as she watched him standing in the doorway. 

Gone was the boy she had once known. This Sasuke was tall and hardened by time. He wore only black trousers and a greyish lavender long sleeve shirt. It exposed a bit of his pale chest and showed off how much wider he had become. 

The thought of being with Sasuke like she had been with Kakashi made her stomach twist with nausea. This was the plan, the way to get close, but could she really do it? He stepped into the room and she stepped back which only seemed to fuel the fire in his eyes. 

Ripping off the shirt he revealed a pale lean chest that was riddled with scars. So many that they blended in together and made his unmarred skin a rarity. It was horrifying to try and imagine what had been done to him. 

Tossing the shirt to the floor he advanced on her and she quickly backpedaled until her legs hit the bed causing her to fall back on the black satin sheets. Her legs were splayed and she was laid out, propped back on her elbows as she watched him. "Sasuke, I-" she began hesitantly, a quaver in her voice.

"Do you know how many times I've pictured this?" he asked roughly, cutting her off as he stopped right in front of her, standing by the bed. His tongue ran over his teeth as his eyes drank her in, making her skin crawl. 

She didn't answer his question but it didn't look like he expected her to. "Are you scared Sakura?" he asked, his head tilting to the side like a predator eyeing the antics if its prey. 

Swallowing hard she shook her head in denial and he chuckled low in his throat. "Don't lie, I can practically smell it on you," he spoke mockingly before ordering, "Sit up." 

Sakura slowly sat up which only brought her close to him, her face level with the bulge that was growing in his pants. The look he gave her was not one of love or even lust. It was one of hunger bordering on obsession. Almost crazed. It made her want to shrink back from him. 

Sasuke reached a hand out and slid the pink hair from her face before dragging his fingertips down over her cheeks and then across her full lips. "Take out my _cock_ Sakura," he said, his lip curling when he said the word cock. 

**Yeah, take it out and rip it off. I told you this was a bad idea.** _Hush, we have no choice. We have to get him vulnerable._ **He'd be fairly vulnerable if we ripped it off.**

Sakura did her best to ignore the bloodthirsty voice inside of her head and reached forward, biting her lip as her fingers curled around the clasp of his pants. Her heart was racing in her chest as she maneuvered her fingers to unclasp and then drag down his zipper. 

It was too hard to look up at him so she kept her eyes forward, slowly reaching forward to reach her hand inside. Her fingers came into contact with pulsing hot skin and he twitched beneath her making her breath hitch. 

His cock was velvet smooth beneath her fingers, but hard as marble, even paler than the rest of him. It was beautiful in its own way despite the man it belonged to, or perhaps because of him. 

Finally she looked up when she squeezed his length and gave it an experimental stroke. His head was thrown back but when she paused he brought it forward and looked down at her, his eyes reverting back to their old familiar dark depths. It resonated within her and she felt a tear form at the corner of her eye. 

A piece of her wanted to mourn the boy he used to be all over again but he gave her no time. One of his hands came forward to grip her cheek, his thumb gathering the tear as it dropped. Shifting his hand, he moved his thumb to her lips. 

Her lips parted for him and she tasted the salty tang of the tear on her tongue. His other hand moved to grip her other cheek as he pushed his thumb further in her mouth. "Open up Sakura," he spoke, his voice low and hoarse. 

Numbly her lower jaw dropped and he gave her tongue a light caress with his thumb before pulling it free of her mouth. Her entire body was tingling with a strange sense of fear and trepidation. _How long ago had she once dreamt of this moment?_

His cock was still in her grasp, pointed and stretching forward as if seeking her open mouth. He shifted forward, bringing himself closer until the tip of him rubbed against her lips. "Yes Sakura..." he hissed out, before pushing the head of his cock into her mouth. 

A loud groan echoed in the room around them and his hands tightened their hold on her cheeks. Gently she closed her mouth around him and sucked gently, making his hips buck forward and causing his cock to surge forward in her mouth. He got to the back of her throat and she gagged, moving her hands to his hips to try and push them apart. 

Sasuke, however was not having it. His grip tightened yet again, almost painfully, his fingers digging into the sides of her face and holding her firmly in place while she struggled to breath through her nose. 

She flicked her gaze up to his and he must have liked the look in her watering green eyes because his cock jumped and pulsed in her mouth as he watched her. "Just like that," he practically snarled, pushing forward deeper, seeming to relish the way her throat muscles clenched against the head of his cock. He pulled back and she drew in a deep shaky breath but before she could do anything more he slammed back into her, beginning to thrust in and out of her mouth roughly, using it for his own pleasure. 

**Do it now.** _Not yet._ **What are you waiting for?** The skin on her forearm began to itch as if her secret was begging to be revealed. It took every ounce of concentration she possessed not to lose sight of her goal as he punished her throat, not caring how his cock scraped over her teeth with each forceful shove past her lips. 

"Fuck Sakura, you look like such a filthy whore gagging on my cock," he breathed out crudely as he fucked her mouth. "I'm going to cum and I want you to swallow every drop," he growled out between panting breaths his black eyes wide and wild as his pace somehow increased. 

She started to feel dizzy from the lack of air and panic began to set in. _No, she needed to be alert and focused!_ He shoved into her one last time, pressing down even harder and forcing his cock to bend down her throat painfully before he groaned and his cock began to throb and pulse against her lips.

His head was thrown back in his pleasure and his body trembled and she using her left hand to claw at the skin on her right forearm, slicing herself open with her nails. Blood slicked her skin as sharp pain radiated from where she had opened herself up. Searching fingers wrapped around a senbon she had embedded in her flesh and in one quick motion she gripped it and buried it into his chest. 

Instantly, his hold on her released and he stumbled back, shock registering through the haze of lust on his face as he took in her blood soaked hands and then looked to his own chest where the thick senbon needle was embedded. 

She sucked in air, just in time to push back the darkness that had been encroaching on her vision and felt like puking as her stomach seemed to twist, reminding her what she'd just been forced to swallow. Anger twisted his features then and he took a step towards her before pausing, confusion changing his face. 

"Poison," she spoke out hoarsely, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wiped the spit from around her mouth. It was a fast acting poison that attacked the nervous system. One that she had worked up an immunity to in the last five years. Her blood marked his chest where she had stabbed and he let out an unnerving grin at her admission before he fell to his knees. 

"I sh-should've known you'd have something up your sleeve Sa-" his voice cut off as a tremor racked his body and his eyes rolled back. He slumped to the ground seizing up before going still. 

Suddenly a small feminine voice sounded in her ear, "Sakura, I've told Kakashi-san that you've succeeded." Sakura let out a small sigh, nodding in response to the miniscule slug that crawled from her hair and over the shell of her ear. 

"Thank you Lady Katsuyu," she responded wearily, resting her cheek on her gathered knees as she watched Sasuke's body. His chest was rising and falling, indicating he still lived although she knew he wouldn't be rising without help. She should kill him but right now she could do nothing but hold herself on the bed, feeling an ache rip at her chest. 

Blood still flowed from the tears in her arm but she ignored it. It felt deserved. Without making a sound, Kakashi suddenly appeared at the doorway but she couldn't turn to look at him. Couldn't look anywhere but at Sasuke. _What had he been through to make him like this? Completely unredeemable._

"Sakura," Kakashi called in a near whisper and she realized that she didn't want him to see her like this. She felt soiled and dirty. Her vision blurred and she lifted her hands to wipe away the tears before they could fall. Standing, she was surprised when her legs held her weight. 

She kept herself from looking at Kakashi's face, still keeping her eyes on Sasuke. "Kakashi, give me my things please," she spoke, her voice sounding hollow. There was a moment of hesitation before he held out a bag which contained her clothes as well as her favorite kunai blades. She had unfinished business, lying on the floor in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? What are you hoping is going to happen? Any comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
